White Phoenix
by evilmoose
Summary: Matsumoto dies in his arms during battle, and Hitsugaya does not think he will ever be the same. But when Rukia is appointed his temporary lieutenant, he seems to subconsciously find a balance in his world. Out of the ashes comes new life. HitsuRuki
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first attempt at a Hitsugaya/Rukia pairing. I am an avid IchiRuki shipper, but it never hurts to expand your horizons. I hope you enjoy reading, and leave me a little love to help encourage me to continue. Pardon if Hitsugaya is a little OOC. He's hard to pin down personality wise, especially in this kind of story. Thanks!

- Rated for later chapters (language, suicidal thoughts, smoking, possible lemon, blood, etc.)  
- Placed in Drama/Romance, but if you deem it as something different, let me know.

**_White Phoenix_**

* * *

**...  
**

**Hitsugaya Toshirou shifted uncomfortably** in his sleep, a chill sweeping over his body. In his ears rang the sound of the rain, and the roars of a monster creeping through shadows beneath his eyelids. The darkness was unbearable, but as he fought to wake up his mind had the advantage. He felt colder than usual.

_"H-Hitsugaya…taicho…" Her__ voice was weak, and frail. Each breath was raspy, broken, and sounded__ as though each were __t__he last__. Hitsug__aya__ held her hand__ tight__ and never lost contact with her eyes._

_"I'm here." He promised. He never once saw the blood pooling around his knees as he knelt besi__de her, her once lively eyes__ dull and fading. She took a sharp breath.__ "I couldn't let him hurt you…taicho."_

_How it ended up this way, Hitsugaya did not know.__ Oh, how he__ wish__ed__ that he__ was the one lying on the ground, not her.__ The clouds rolled in from the west, and thunder roared as it caught up with the rain that now began to__ trickle slowly from the dark sky__He heard the fight__ but Hitsugaya did not want t__o leave her side. How could he, when she saved his life?_

_"I'm sorry, taicho." She wheezed quietly. He shook his head rapidly. "No, no__…__don't be sorry__…__you have done nothing wrong Matsumoto."__ His eyes were burning, and his knees shook beneath him, but still he sat vigil by her side. _

_She smiled weakly. "__Please Hitsugaya-taicho. __I failed you."_

_"You never failed me__ Matsumoto." He replied softly. She noticed how fearfu__l he was; his eyes betrayed his voice._

_"But I did. Look at where I am now," She feebly argued. Her eyes, though dim, still h__ad some kind of spark in them; t__he spark that gave him __hopes__ she__ would somehow survive this. Matsumoto coughed, and __blood covered her hand.__ Hitsugaya could feel a lump in his throat as he watched her heave loudly and wipe blood on her kimono, as if it were natural. He squeezed her hand and neared her face._

_"Matsumoto, I promise__…__I will not let you die.__"_

_She frowned and turned her head painfully to gaze into his eyes directly. "Do not make promises you cannot keep, Hitsugaya-taicho."_

_"I will keep this promise, Rangiku!" He shouted angrily, never once letting go of her hand. He could feel its warmth escaping into the damp air. She was his vi__ce-captain, and friend; she__ couldn't d__ie on him now. __Not after all__ they had been through.__He turned his head to liste__n in on the footsteps__ coming near, and at once noticed the reiatsu of Ikkaku approaching._

_"Hitsugaya-taicho__Matsumoto__ fukutaicho!__ The menos is gone.__"__ Ikkaku stood ab__ove them,__ out of breath and sheathing__ his zanpakutou__. Ikkaku had a bloodied face, but did not seem to mind; in fact, he had a satisfied gleam in his eye.__ Hitsugaya's features darkened. "Matsumoto has been fatally wounded. Help se__e to it that she gets to Squad Four__ safely." She coughed again, but it was quieter.__ Ikkaku's gleam vanished. _

_"No, Hitsugaya-taicho. I don't think I will last that long." Ikkaku __stood a ways off,__ his face etched with a grave expression. "You don't think I could get you back in time, is that __it?" He asked gently. She__ nodded._

_Hitsugaya subconsciously cupped her cheek with his hand, a small__, broken__ smile on his lips. "Everything will be okay, Rangiku."_

_She sighed and what Hitsugaya thought was a smile appeared on her pale face. __"…I always liked it when you called me that…Toshirou."__ She whispered.__ His smile grew slightly, though it was sad._

_"…and…I—"_

_Hitsugaya could feel her grip slacking as she began to close her eyes, the last bit of warmth escaping her body. "Toshirou-sama…__forgive__ me__…__"__ She rasped_

_"There is no need for me to forgive you, Rangiku! Just don't go! I won't let you die on me!"_

_She smiled again. "It needs to be this way, taicho. I'll be with you in spirit. Thank you for always…being there for…me…"_

_The last bit of light escaped her eyes as she fell limp onto the __wet cement. With a muffled, intense growl__ Hitsugaya's body__ began__ shaking with grief. He n__ever once let go of her warm hand __as__ he __looked up at Ikkaku, who__ still__ stood across__ from him__, frozen__. The rain hid__ tears, but Hitsugaya__ knew they were there. "Please, Ikkaku. Go and tell the others. I…I will take her back into Sereitei."__Ikkaku nodded, and took off._

_He picked up her __wilted__, lifeless body and opened the door to Sereitei, watching as Ikkaku disappeared into the darkness of the night, the rain and mist devouring the landscape around him. The __rain was__ his tears; for none could fall down his face._

_"Where will I be without you, Rangiku Matsumoto?"_

--

_"Hitsugaya-taicho…"_

He could faintly hear her voice, echoing in his head. When he looked up, Matsumoto was running towards him, her blonde hair flowing in the wind and a bright smile on her face. It was the face he was so used to; the face before it became grey with death. With an outstretched arm, he reached for her, hoping that she truly came back to him. Hitsugaya's heart raced.

_"I'm here, Matsumoto."_

"_Hitsugaya-taicho…"_

_"I'm here…"_

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

With a jolt, he was awoken from his deep sleep by the vigorous shaking of his shoulders. He looked up to see Ayasegawa standing above him, a tight grip on the captain's upper arm; he was apparently worried when Hitsugaya did not answer the first time. The captain narrowed his eyes.

"Ayasegawa, what are you doing here?" He demanded, still shaken up from his dream. It felt as though he had relived that dreadful night all over again. Ayasegawa seemed taken aback, but kept his calm as he stood before the white-haired captain.

"It is mid-morning, taicho. I was sent to ensure you were okay. Yamamoto-genryusai requests your presence."

Hitsugaya shoved himself away from him, avoiding his concerned gaze. Where in all of Sereitei did they get the idea that he was anywhere near okay? When Hitsugaya did not respond, Ayasegawa sighed with resignation and bowed deeply.

"I am sorry to bother you. Really I am. But you missed the meeting this morning, and I was sent to see where you were. The captains were curious."

"Are you sure it was just the captains?" Hitsugaya replied dully as he plucked a stray paper clinging to his arm. He realized he must have dozed off on the desk. The night before was a blur. Suddenly Hitsugaya felt as though his nerves were falling apart all over again, if that were possible.

Ayasegawa nodded fervently, but added, "Also Yamamoto-genryusai. They are worried."

"There is no need to be worried. I will go and see him now." Hitsugaya said as he stood from his desk and briskly walked out of the room, leaving Ayasegawa to stare after him in amazement. "Poor Hitsugaya-taicho. This definitely isn't beautiful."

Hitsugaya's head hung low as he trudged through the corridors, ignoring every whisper and stare he received from his fellow Shinigami. They must have heard the story by now. The sun was bright as it reflected off of the wooden planks, but it might as well have been raining; there was no more sun in his life.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, ohayoo gozaimasu." A familiar voice called out. He looked up to see Ikkaku standing before him, eyes drooping and hollow. Hitsugaya figured he shared the same restless nights, but it could have been a party with enough sake to drown out the world.

"Ohayhoo, Ikkaku." Hitsugaya replied, waving his hand as he walked on by him, neither seeming to be in the mood to talk.

"You are going to see Yamamoto-genryusai, correct?" Ikkaku asked out of the blue, turning towards the captain.

Hitsugaya stopped and nodded curtly, his back still turned. "Yes, I am." Ikkaku nodded in reply and continued walking in the other direction.

When he reached the meeting room, he inhaled deeply before pushing the flaps aside. He was not sure what to expect, but better to be prepared. Yamamoto was already sitting on the floor, Unohana and Byakuya sitting on either side of him. Unohana seemed worn out from the nights before; there had been several injuries during the attack that dark night.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, thank you for joining us." Yamamoto said gruffly as he shifted on his pillow. Hitsugaya merely looked up to acknowledge him, but said nothing. He dropped himself onto the floor before them, his gaze directly below theirs.

Byakuya sat up strait, and Yamamoto cleared his throat. "I suppose you know why you are here?"

"Not really." He replied shortly. For all Hitsugaya knew, three weeks had passed and they brought up one of his squad members to be lieutenant.

"We need to know what happened that night during the Menos attack," Unohana explained, her kind voice giving him a rush of relief. She was the only one in the room who knew how to treat someone in his condition, or even be gentle.

Yamamoto nodded in agreement as he held a tea cup with fragile fingers. "Please taicho. It has been three days since the attack. We need to know what all happened."

_Three days…three weeks…what does it matter?_

Hitsugaya shifted uncomfortably where he sat across from them, their gazes piercing into his very soul. Sure, it had been three days, but there was no way in hell it was enough time for him put the attack in order. He lost his dearest friend and lieutenant. "You make it sound so simple." Hitsugaya murmured.

Unohana sighed softly. "Please…we must have your account. I know it is not simple. We would like to give you more time, but there is not a lot of time left." He looked up into her soft eyes and saw her own sadness. She shared the grief with him, and understood his pain. Quietly he stood from where he sat, and held his head high in an attempt to shake off his sorrow.

"Three nights ago, we were attacked by a menos, which somehow managed to duplicate itself," He started, catching eyes with each of them. "They were more powerful than we had initially thought, and many were caught off guard. The first menos was not so difficult, for six of our Shinigami took him down without hesitation. The second one…" He trailed of and inhaled slowly.

Unohana silently pleaded for him to continue, so he obeyed.

"The second one had a strange reiatsu, and so it had been decided that…M-Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Renji-fukutaicho, Ikkaku, 3rd seat of 11th division, and myself would take on the challenge. Renji-fukutaicho was able to stun him with Zabimaru, but only got so far. He was injured. In the end, Ikkaku made the final blow, but only because…" He swallowed hard. "Because Matsumoto-fukutaicho had been fatally wounded in battle, and I stayed by her side until the menos had been destroyed. I knew Ikkaku could handle it."

After he finished his rendition of the attack, and dealing with his shattered nerves at mentioning his beloved vice-captain now departed, he sat down with shaking knees. Yamamoto ruffled his beard in thought. "I see," He said.

"Yes," Unohana said quietly, her eyes finding the floor. "Matsumoto's injuries were severe. She would have never made it to Sereitei in time."

Hitsugaya could feel his heart fall out of his chest; Matsumoto had been correct. She knew how badly hurt she had been, and knew it was better to die where she was: in her captain's arms. Hitsugaya quivered, and swore he could feel the room spinning around him as he attempted in vain to sit up straight.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," Byakuya started, his voice shockingly soft, "I know you are grieving, and rightfully so. But you cannot go for much longer without a vice-captain. It is necessary for every division to have one consistently."

Yamamoto sighed sadly. "Indeed, Byakuya-taicho is right. And I am correct in assuming you have not considered another for the position?"

Hitsugaya shook his head solemnly as he glanced up into their gazes again. Their stares were heavy against him. "I have not." He said bitterly. He did not want to replace Matsumoto, and before her untimely death he thought he would never have to.

"I have a solution that may help you, then." Byakuya offered. Hitsugaya turned his attention on him. Byakuya's stare never wavered, and caused Hitsugaya to shiver. "And what solution is that."

"She is training to become lieutenant, and needs all of the help she can get. This is not the opportunity I wanted, but it is the only other option she has. Ukitake has other matters to deal with, and I wanted to know if she could work under you for a while."

"Who is she?" Hitsugaya asked flatly, eyes never blinking as he looked Byakuya over once. His curiosity could be seen, though he would never admit to something as foolish as being curious.

"Rukia." He replied curtly. The room awaited a certain response from the white-haired captain, but there was none; he merely stood up and nodded. "Very well. If that is what you wish." He stated, looking at Yamamoto, who nodded as well. It seemed that the matter had been settled; Rukia Kuchiki was to be Hitsugaya's new temporary lieutenant.

Unohana clapped her hands together once, and stood swiftly. "Now that that is settled, please Hitsugaya-taicho, come and rest in the infirmary for a while. We will find someone to take care of your business. Your nerves are frayed."

She was right. He could feel his insides squirming irritably, which he assumed from a lack of food and sleep. He followed her out of the room quietly as she led him towards Squad Four's headquarters to rest. Byakuya and Yamamoto glanced at each other.

"Do you think this will be good for her?" Yamamoto asked Byakuya sternly. "Never before has a Shinigami of no rank been placed in position, let alone in another squad other than their own." They locked eyes, and then Byakuya stood and brushed off his kimono.

"Hai, genryusai. It is indeed unheard of, but I believe in her. Hitsugaya is being awfully kind in letting her do this. I'm surprised, to be honest."

Yamamoto gurgled. "Indeed, I am too. He must know this has a high level of importance. We are able to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. I still have my doubts, of course."

"Do not worry genryusai." Byakuya said, "It will be good for both of them."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, there you have it…my first chapter. I attempted to keep Hitsugaya in character, and it was indeed very hard, but the next chapters will be even more of a challenge, but to…other things. :3 I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Constructive criticisms are nice, but no flames. That does not help me improve. 

Look out for the next chapter sometime in the kinda near future! I thank you in advance for the reviews!

Oh, and some things to know (most know these, but some do not. I am taking Japanese, so these are correct):

"Ohayoo gozaimasu"- means good morning, but towards someone older to you; respectful

"Ohayoo"- good morning to friends, family or someone lower than you

"Hai"- yes

"Genryusai"- Commander-captain

"Taicho" – captain

"Fukutaicho"- lieutenant or vice-captain

_EvilMoose_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors' Note: Welcome to the next chapter. I appreciate everyone's kind words and encouragement; they really do mean a lot. :3 Many thanks especially to **Blackbelt**, who initially inspired me to write a Hitsuruki fic, and actually took the time to read my story and give me a really nice review. I am grateful.

Anyways, this one is a little short. I will extend their length if you want me to, but in my opinion it is easier to absorb and read when shorter. It keeps people's attention longer.

Enjoy, and please review. :)

**White Phoenix**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Is there anything else bothering you, Hitsugaya?" Unohana asked quietly once they reached the infirmary. She floated over towards a nearby desk, checking several clipboards in a seemingly repetitive fluid motion. Her patience always preceded her.

Hitsugaya was leaning against the door frame, tapping his fingers together quietly, hair shifting in front of his face. He never once looked up to find her searching eyes. The sun gave him a silhouetted shimmer, his white hair becoming black.

"Besides the fact that my friend and lieutenant is dead? Well, this floorboard is creaking rather loudly, and it's too bright in this room, but that's about it."

Unohana narrowed her eyes. "No need to be sarcastic Hitsugaya-taicho. As squad four's captain it is my duty to ask such questions."

"How come? We already know what is bothering me." He replied coldly, shrugging her off.

She looked away from him, hurt in her eyes. He was suffering terribly, but his attempt to be strong seemed to overtake him. It was his duty as a captain to continue as normal, even though he was grieving. But how could he, when it was indeed the woman he loved who died to protect him?

"Taicho, there is a room awaiting you down the hallway there," Unohana broke his thoughts, and he turned to see her pointing down the corridor.

He nodded and slid across the floor into the hallway, leaving Unohana to stare after him. As he walked, he noted that it was oddly quiet. Some doors were ajar, and he noticed those that were in the rooms, amongst them being Renji. Renji was sleeping; his wounds were fairly severe and would take some time to heal.

"Welcome, Hitsugaya-taicho." Hitsugaya turned his attention down the hall, where in his room's doorway stood Hanatarou. He bowed deeply before the captain.

"Hello, Hanatarou." Hitsugaya said formally as he approached the young squad member.

"T-the bed is already folded down for you, and I l-left you some water and a few rice balls, if you feel h-hungry." He said with a small voice. Hitsugaya entered, sat on the edge of the bed and pressed into it firmly. The boy was still shaking; Hitsugaya figured he was slightly fearful.

"Thank you, Hanatarou-san. You may go now." He said softly. Hanatarou bowed deeply once more and exited the room silently, shutting the door behind him.

Hitsugaya glanced around the room with his deep green eyes. The walls were stark white, nearly the color of his hair, and there was not much relating to furniture. There was the bed against the left wall, and the window was placed nearby. It was a good view of the gardens, which to his surprise took hold of his interest.

With a heavy sigh he shed his white cloak, and his shirt, leaving him solely in his pants. It felt nice to be informal and comfortable for once. He fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling with intent, and felt the cool bedding cushion his warm skin. Though there was comfort surrounding him, there was still an uneasy shifting inside.

Then he saw her face, clear as day. The smile that now haunted his dreams was before him, wearing his heart away even more.

"Matsumoto…"

How he longingly wished that she were there lying on the couch in his office, sleeping the day away while he did their paperwork. Though it was aggravating at times, he enjoyed catching a glimpse of her as she slept. Her face was calm and content as her chest rose and fell with a certain rhythm that he secretly enjoyed.

Now the couch would be empty, and although he would still do all of the paperwork, it was not the same. There were going to be no more awkward arguments about her random thoughts or lack of work ethic, no more fights side by side, no warm smile to comfort him, and no soothing voice saying, "Taicho, do something to please yourself for once."

He closed his eyes.

Suddenly, the hole in his heart began to open; he felt completely and utterly empty inside. It was bad the night she died in his arms, but now her death had officially sunk in, and he knew that he could not bring her back. Hitsugaya mentally kicked himself for never revealing to her how he felt. There was nothing he could do to turn back the damned hands of time.

"I never did anything to please myself…I'm sorry, Rangiku-san, for not doing that in return for your friendship."

There was a light knock on his door. With a jolt he sat up from where he was resting and glanced in the general direction. "Come in."

Unohana entered quietly. "Are you comfortable, taicho?" She asked sweetly, as if she had forgotten the way he spoke to her a few minutes ago in the main room. He felt quite embarrassed, to say the least, about his un-professional behavior towards another captain.

"Unohana-taicho…I apologize—"

She put up her hand to stop him. "No need to apologize for anything, Hitsugaya. In times of grieving one says things they do not always mean. It happens to the best of us. Do not beat yourself up for reacting normally. In fact," She said, holding up a finger and smiling, "I'm happy that you responded the way you did."

He gave her an incredulous look. "How does that make someone happy?" He asked.

"It proves to me that you are grieving correctly. I noticed you are one to keep your emotions to yourself, and when you reacted that way I knew everything was doing what it should."

He turned away from her and gazed out of the window. "I'm glad I could ease your mind, Unohana-taicho."

There was a long pause between them, and soon Unohana cleared her throat gently to catch his attention. He turned to her once more, but his face was wet; for the first time since Matsumoto's death, he finally shed his tears of sorrow. Unohana did not seem surprised.

"I understand your pain, taicho." She said sweetly, "I am always here if you need to talk, and if you need anything else, just let I or Hanatarou know."

She did not wait for a reply; she bowed slightly and shut the door, leaving him to stare down blankly at his hands. For a fleeting moment, he saw Matsumoto's blood stained on his palms and fingers, but in the next moment it was gone. For one reason or another he felt guilty. His head pounded aggressively, crying out for rest, and to release the tension.

"It should have been me…" He said aloud, pressing his eyelids together in a vain attempt to stop his tears. "I should be the one dead…not you, Matsumoto."

Gripping the sides of his head, he gritted his teeth painfully. The tears were flowing more freely than before, the droplets crashing onto the wooden floor.

"It should have been **me**!"

--

"I suppose you understand why you are here?" Yamamoto looked curiously over the girl, who sat quite erect.

"No, I do not." She replied quickly, never once catching his eyes. The wall behind him seemed more interesting at the moment. Byakuya stepped forward, in front of Yamamoto. She suddenly felt nervous.

"You have an assignment, Rukia."

Her eyes bulged as she stood up before him, stiff and rigid. The wall held no interest to her now. "And what assignment is that, Byakuya-taicho?"

Yamamoto poked his head out from behind Byakuya timidly. "You have been assigned to be Hitsugaya-taicho's temporary vice-captain." Byakuya turned and gave him a dark glare; she thought that maybe he had hoped to be the one telling her the news. Rukia barely managed to keep from falling over herself.

"R-really?" She stuttered, her mind whirling about as she attempted to gather her thoughts.

Byakuya nodded. "Since Matsumoto has…now passed on, he will need a replacement. And since he did not have anyone in mind for the position, I assumed it would be good for you to practice the schedule and tasks of a vice-captain first hand."

"Hitsugaya-taicho is a good captain, and would not make it too difficult for you, unless you felt ready. Ukitake apologizes for not being the one to train you, but in his position right now he is unable to do so. This was an unfortunate way, but we must take it. Do you feel ready to accept this?"

Rukia's head still spun wildly as she tried to absorb all he was throwing out to her. It all came at her so fast she was nearly unable to catch it as it flew by. There was a long pause.

"Rukia." Yamamoto snapped her out of her thoughts. There was no fear in her eyes as she made solid contact with the old commanders' squinted ones.

She nodded with a blank expression on her face. "I accept."

Byakuya did not smile, nor clap his hands, but she could see in his eyes the relief and the happiness, and what she hoped to be pride. Never before did they ever have a temporary vice-captain replacement, and Rukia would be the first. Byakuya took his place on the floor, followed by Yamamoto.

"Good. Hitsugaya-taicho is at the infirmary now, resting and relaxing. You may go out on patrol or go to visit him, whichever you see fit. As lieutenant you are able to make these decisions unless ordered otherwise." Byakuya stated with pride as he looked his sister over once.

She did feel warm and content, though at the same time sad about her departed friend, and the grieving captain. She figured her temporary captain would not want to be disturbed, and looked out past the doorway. "I will go out on patrol." She said.

"Very well," Byakuya replied. "But do not be too long; I do not expect Hitsugaya-taicho will be relaxing for any length of time. His job was always first priority, and I suspect he wants the same ideal from you."

"Yes, sir," And with that, she exited the room, leaving the two to discuss other matters.

--

_"I'm becoming a temporary vice-captain?"_ She asked herself as she wandered around Sereitei, not exactly being on patrol. If she needed to fight, she would, but it was one of those afternoons where one could almost care less. The sun was slowly setting over the walls, leaving a beautiful orange-red glow, the walls now seemingly less menacing.

She felt overwhelmed, and scared. For the first time, she wished she had not been placed in this position. Rukia hardly knew the guy, and only knew about his personality through certain stories Matsumoto would tell. Only a couple of times had she run into him in the real world while he and his chosen elite were on duty, and they hardly spoke if at all. It was a mere acquaintance relationship.

"How am I to work for someone I barely know?" She asked herself aloud, once she was sure of being alone. She slid down the wall and sat on the dusty ground, ignoring the fact that her kimono was getting dirty. _I'll just say I got in a fight with some random Shinigami._ She thought quickly in case someone wondered.

She turned and faced the retreating sun, the anxiety of tomorrow overcoming her. "I want to do my best…but how could I ever amount up to her?"

Suddenly she heard many footsteps approaching, and stood up to fight, sword drawn. The reiatsu was weak, but many footsteps meant more than one. It was time to begin settling her nerves.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, a cliffhanger…kinda. When you read the beginning of the next chapter you will understand what I mean. I hope you enjoyed, and please let me know how it is so far. I've been sick so my writing is not up to par, to say the least. Forgive me.

Next chapter will hopefully be up soon, but do not expect it within the next week. More like two weeks or so.

_Evilmoose_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors' Note: Sorry for the long wait...for those of you who have actually been waiting. XD But I've been enjoying my winter break, and I lost the inspiration to write for a while. I got caught up with family and friends. But now that classes begin tomorrow, I'll be procrastinating...which means that hopefully I'll have chapters to post later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and please review. They make me happy and encourage me to write more.

**NOTICE: **This story is now being dedicated to my friend **BlackBelt**, who has been an inspiration, and an encouragement to me. She is a magnificent author, and if you are interested in HitsuRuki, she has a great story in the works right now. Thank you so much for everything, and I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story...since it is dedicated to you. :3

White Phoenix

_Chapter 3_

* * *

The footsteps stopped coming towards her, and when she looked down she noticed a group of younger Shinigami-in training. She lowered her sword and sheathed it, quite embarrassed that she had not noticed them before.

"Hi, Rukia-fukutaicho!" One of them said, bowing deeply. He seemed unfazed at the fact that she drew her sword at them.

She raised an eyebrow. "How do you know me?" She asked.

"I heard that you were going to be Hitsugaya-taicho's new lieutenant!" A young girl said, clapping her hands together. Rukia figured all of Sereitei would know sooner or later.

"Wow, so you actually get the privilege of working for Hitsugaya-taicho?" One of the boys asked with wide eyes. Rukia nodded. She did not know if it was what she considered a privilege, but she took it as a compliment that she was good enough to be in a rank, even if temporarily.

Rukia knew he was stiff, and his work ethic was tough. Though that may have been true, Matsumoto said that there was something underneath the hard exterior; something that needed time to come out. She even remembered when Matsumoto would get excited about Hitsugaya-taicho even showing a hint of emotion.

It would be a long time now before Hitsugaya-taicho would reveal what is underneath his hard shell; the one who nearly shattered it was gone. She felt a sharp pang of sadness for the beloved lieutenant. Though she did not know Matsumoto very well, she always seemed cheerful, and was a trust-worthy person.

"Right, Rukia-chan?" The child's voice broke her thoughts, and she looked down at him and smiled.

"Sure."

He squealed with joy. "See I told you I was right! It won't be hard climbing the ranks. After all, Rukia-chan did."

Instantly she wished she had paid attention. "No no, you see, I only got this rank because I am training to become a lieutenant. Since Matsumoto-fukutaicho is no longer with us, they needed someone, and it was decided that I be temporary. Temp-o-ra-ry." The children nodded their head in understanding, but she had a feeling they had no clue what she had said.

"So, I can't become a lieutenant or captain?" He asked innocently, tilting his head slightly to one side. She enjoyed his lack of knowledge; it made her feel a little taller.

"You could, with a lot of training," She replied sweetly, patting the top of his head. "You cannot even become a recognized as a seat until you have proven to be strong enough."

"Like me."

Rukia turned and saw Ikkaku coming towards her and the children. They seemed to shiver in his presence, and all ran off but the one small boy who was consistently under Rukia's arm. "I wanna be just like you!" He exclaimed with delight as he turned heel and followed after his friends. Rukia shook her head and managed to smile a little.

"You are now a hero, Ikkaku-san." She said.

He puffed out his chest and smiled. "I was a hero before any of those kids decided they wanted to be me."

"Did I miss that memo?" She jeered, sticking out her tongue. "I hope they realize that the bald head comes with the package."

"Ack...You…-I—ugh!" He threw up his hands and stared at the ground, shaking his head. "You can be so mean, Rukia-chan."

"I do not try to be. Sometimes egos just need to be put in their place."

"I don't have an ego!" He argued, pointing to himself. She rolled her eyes and began to walk away, shouting behind her, "Yeah, you wish."

Ikkaku ran and caught up to her. It was at that moment she noticed how dull his eyes were, despite him being his natural, cocky self. He smiled, but could nearly see behind his mask; he seemed tired, or had a lot on his mind. Either way, it wore him out.

"Did you see Hitsugaya-taicho at all today? He went to see Yamamoto-genryusai, and then he vanished." He asked out of the blue, ignoring the little spat they had a moment before.

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. He's in the infirmary, you know."

Ikkaku stopped in his tracks. "Why is he there?"

Rukia shrugged lightly. "Byakuya-taicho said that he was resting. His grieving must have left him weak."

Her heart reached out to him, and she prayed he could feel it. Rukia clearly remembered when her own blade pierced the one and only person who understood her. It seemed now that she and Hitsugaya had something in common. They lost the only people who saw underneath the hard, puzzling exterior.

Ikkaku nodded. "Yeah…I haven't gotten much sleep these past two nights myself. I kept having nightmares, and Matsumoto's face kept appearing…the face before she died."

Now Rukia understood the bags under his eyes and the strained smiles. He was struggling just as much as Hitsugaya was, only from a different perspective.

"So…I'm guessing you watched her die?" She asked quietly, her eyes searching his.

"Yes." He sighed sadly. "I felt so helpless, standing there." The cocky side of him vanished, and his face was stone strait. He turned and stared into the sunset.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ikkaku." He glanced back at her and nodded.

"It's alright. She fought like she should have, and she knew the risks. I'm just glad Hitsugaya-taicho was with her." He smiled. "Thanks, Rukia-chan."

She smiled back. "Actually, it's Rukia-fukutaicho now." She boasted, attempting to lighten the mood, "I am Hitsugaya-taicho's temporary lieutenant." He closed his eyes and sighed with contentment.

"That's good. He may need someone like you."

She sighed and looked down the side of a white wall that stood over them, eyes narrowed against the sun. "I hope you are right, Ikkaku."

They stood in silence for another brief moment before he turned to look at her. "Wanna help me finish my rounds? I usually go alone, but I'm in the mood to shower someone with my presence." She stifled a laugh; at least his attempts to keep from being gloomy were working.

"I would love to be showered with your presence, oh great one," She bowed deeply, "But I really should try to be at Hitsugaya-taicho's door before he arrives."

"Very well, but you are missing out." He boasted, staring down at her. In his moment Ikkaku did not realize that she slid her foot under his and tripped him. With an arrogant gaze he growled from the ground, dust flying around him.

"You are lucky you're lieutenant now, Rukia-fukutaicho."

She shrugged. "I know."

_I wish it would be this lighthearted around Hitsugaya-taicho,_ she thought.

--

"Wait, taicho! You should not leave just yet."

Hitsugaya now stood in the main room, his clothes back on and face strait. He had his hand on the flap to the entrance when Unohana stopped him in his tracks. She had a pleading look in her eye, but he could not allow her worry to inhibit him from getting back to where he was needed.

"I have to." He stated as he pulled the flap open.

"It has only been one afternoon," Unohana pointed out. "You need longer to rest yourself. Grieving can cause some side-effects, and…"

It was his turn to stop her. "Unohana-taicho, I appreciate your concern, but as captain I must return to my duties. It came first before anything, and it will remain that way. I will come to you if I need help."

With that, he pushed his way out of the room, leaving Unohana to stare after him with sorrowful eyes. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I do hope you come to us for help...for your sake."

Hitsugaya walked on auto-pilot towards his office. He knew he was lying when he said that his duties will always remain first, no matter the circumstance, but he wanted to deal with this on his own. He felt trapped inside of that room, and needed to be where he felt comfortable. He felt awful for lying to her face, but it had to be done.

Even if he spent two days there, it would not have done any good.

His heart was broken; it had been shattered into tiny shards of ice that were beginning to melt away into the dark. He knew that one day it might be repaired, and that things would probably be okay, but not this day. He felt as if he had only begun to grieve for his dear Rangiku, and there were many more days to come.

"I missed a whole afternoon's worth of work," He muttered angrily to himself, realizing the cost for being lazy was a higher price than he thought. Quietly he shuffled down the hall and approached his office. His wandering thoughts made the trip quicker than he expected. Silently Hitsugaya opened the door and walked into the empty room.

…_Matsumoto…_

He could feel her reiatsu encompassing him. The couch was empty now, as was her desk, which was piled high with papers she never finished. He knew it would keep him busy, which he wanted, but knowing it was her work made it hurt. With a small sigh he made his way over to his desk and sat down, rubbing his temples.

"H-Hitsugaya-taicho!?"

He nearly fell out of his seat as he looked over to see a body hunched over inside of the doorway, head pressed flat to the floor. Before he spoke, he composed himself. "Can I help you?"

When the head popped up, he was nearly taken back. Rukia now knelt before him at his office door. She noticed the confusion playing on his face, and bit her lip softly. He must have forgotten why she was there. Rukia felt out of breath; she left Ikkaku halfway in order to be here before her captain arrived, but she barely missed the opportunity.

"Hai, taicho. I am here as your temporary lieutenant."

He suddenly remembered the conversation with Yamamoto and Byakuya, and nodded. "I know," he lied. "Please, come and sit down." She found her way to the couch and eased herself onto the cushions. She could feel Matsumoto's reiatsu there.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, and Rukia began to feel uncomfortable. _Does he not want me to help? Was I later than I thought?_ Questions were buzzing through her head rapidly as his stare softened.

"So…Rukia," He started, noting her nervous shifting, "They tell me you are training to become a lieutenant."

She nodded humbly. "Yes, taicho. Byakuya-sama said it would be good for me."

"I see."

Suddenly his features hardened again. There was anger in his eyes, mixed with sadness and guilt. She could not pick out which one was dominating, or if they were aimed at her, but either of these may bode ill for her tonight. She squirmed.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered. "I do not want to be in the way."

"Do not think such things. We are both doing as we are told." Hitsugaya replied, his features softening again. Her insides wriggled in anxiety, and felt as though he only agreed to take her in order to please Yamamoto. He probably knew he could handle both jobs on his own without her.

"I understand taicho, but that does not necessarily mean that you want me here."

She felt like clamping her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Hitsugaya fumbled with some papers lying in front of him, from what she could see they were unfinished. His eyes never left hers.

"You may, or may not be correct, but it also does not mean that I will ignore you, and expect nothing of you." He placed his fingers delicately together, and kept his gaze on her. She could feel his misery seeping out of him, though his eyes were still, and his body relaxed.

She nodded. "Of course, taicho."

"And also do not expect to be anything less, or anything more than Rukia." He stated sharply, as though he wanted to make it clear that she would be nothing more to him than Rukia. She felt hurt, but at the same time understood his reasoning.

"I understand. Do others need to call me Rukia?" She asked seriously, attempting to sound professional.

He shook his head. "No, to them you are lieutenant, and must be addressed as such. As for me, you are not."

Rukia could hear the bitterness in his voice, and at once felt infinitely small as she sat before him. Every reaction he gave her was normal, but she could not help but feel degraded. This particular feeling she kept to herself. She was grateful for this opportunity, no matter how she was treated.

"Of course, taicho." She repeated again. There was hardly anything else to say for fear of upsetting him.

The silence was awkward as she sat on the couch expectantly, and he at his desk, fingers laced together gently as he looked at her over his knuckles. Rukia felt a small shiver run up her spine. He seemed to be assessing her just by looking her over.

"U-Um…Byakuya-taicho also said that I am to learn the schedule and the tasks of a lieutenant, as part of my training." She croaked, glancing in due time to see his eye twitch.

"If that is what is ordered of us, then it must be done." He said, grabbing his pen. "But for now, go and sleep. Tomorrow is when your duties begin."

Without hesitation she stood up and bowed towards him. "Yes, sir. Goodnight, Hitsugaya-taicho. And thank you."

When he grunted in response, she took that as her cue to leave, and quickly escorted herself out of his office. As she walked back to her quarters, she had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, sorry these chapters are short...its bothering me that I cannot seem to make them longer. When I do, I have a hard time concocting another chapter. Forgive me. ;; It's either they are short and have more chapters..or vice versa. Hope you enjoyed it either way. Thank you all for reading. :3 The next chapter will be up within the next two weeks.

_EvilMoose_


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay, here is the fourth chapter! Thank you for all of your kind reviews, they make me so happy! You have no idea. Anyway, for everyone's information, there will no longer be a lemon involved in this fic, and a few other things will be omitted. I'm sorry.

Sorry for those of you who looked forward to the lemon; you'll get one eventually. :3 Please read and review!

**White Phoenix**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Rukia awoke to the first rays of the sun. They were a soft shade of yellow, stretching over the bedroom and onto her face. Stretching her arms, Rukia inhaled the fresh air that blew in through her window, which she always kept open during the warmer months.

Remembering the previous evening, she quickly got out of bed and dressed, leaving her room in shambles as she dashed out to Hitsugaya's office. She refused to be late; above all things, Rukia wanted to prove to him that she was worthy enough to be lieutenant.

"'Morning, Rukia-fukutaicho." Renji said groggily, yawning as he spoke.

She guessed he had heard about her new position through the Sereitei grapevine, otherwise he would not have known to address her lieutenant. His morning patrol seemed to leave him weary, and his wounds did not help; He walked with a limp.

"Good morning, Renji-fukutaicho." She responded hastily as she walked by him at a fast pace. Renji shook his head; Now that she was under Hitsugaya, Rukia had to live and breathe being on time.

--

Hitsugaya glanced outside of the window; the sun was beginning to rise above the horizon. Rukia should be there soon, and he hoped she would not give any more reason to regret his decision to allow her presence. Just as he looked at the door expectantly, it slid open to reveal an out of breath Rukia.

"So I see you made it on time. Good," He said, a glint of relief in his eyes. She inhaled deeply, now relieved herself.

She glanced around his office for the first time; it was rather large, and a good bit of space was not occupied by furniture. The couch where she sat the night before called her name, but she fought the urge to sit until she received orders from her new captain. He gave her an expectant look.

"Well?" He urged, eyeing the couch. She walked over and sat down.

"Sorry, taicho," She whispered, embarrassed.

He shook his head. "No need to be. I keep forgetting that you are only temporary."

She felt somewhat encouraged by this comment. For once she did not feel like a little girl, powerless and weak. Though it could have been taken a different way; that maybe he wanted to be alone, and had it in his mind he did not need a lieutenant. The air he gave off was intimidating.

"What do you know about being a lieutenant? Have you observed your own squad?" He asked abruptly. She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"I do not understand…"

Rukia caught of flash of frustration and anger in his eyes. Apparently he did not want to teach her everything from scratch, but she knew he would have to. Glancing down at her hands, Rukia felt like a burden for even sitting in the room. "I'm sorry, taicho." She whispered sadly.

He sighed heavily and shifted some papers to one side of his desk, only to grab more and set them where the others had been.

"Do not be. I should not have expected that out of you." He mumbled, seemingly embarrassed himself. This time she felt angry.

"Expect what you wish. I will prove to you that I can be a good lieutenant." She stated, "I will strive to learn fast, and do my best to be invisible to you, unless I am needed. I refuse to fail."

"Rukia."

Rukia stopped, and found that she was standing, fists clenched and body rigid. A red streak appearing across her face, she sat down again and did not dare to catch his eyes. In hiding the shame, Rukia did not notice the look of admiration that shone on his face.

"I hope that you accomplish what you are setting out to do," He replied gently, the admiration gone. "But I would expect one who is striving to learn fast not to react so foolishly. Learning fast does not include being rash."

She quietly sunk further into the cushion, if that was at all possible. Rukia expected him to be proud of her determination; instead she only heightened his dislike for her. There was no way in all of hell he would ever see her as anything more than Byakuya's little sister, Ukitake-taicho's squad member, or Kurosaki's friend.

"Forgive me, Hitsugaya-taicho." She uttered.

"Do not dwell on it, Rukia. You have matters to attend to." He said. She looked up, and prayed he could not see the excitement in her eyes.

"O-okay."

"Once these tasks are complete, I was ordered to begin teaching you, both in the office and on the battlefield." He sounded unsure of himself, almost faltering over his words. Rukia wondered if he would be a better teacher or a better captain.

He handed her a slip of paper. "Deal with these first."

She reached out and took it hesitantly, glancing over the small white piece of paper which had a rather short list of assignments that she could indeed handle. She felt more like an errand-girl than a lieutenant, but she refused to let him down. With a brisk nod and a bow, Rukia left the room and shut the door behind her.

Hitsugaya caught himself staring at the door again and reluctantly pulled his eyes away. Why did he continually expect Matsumoto to walk through those doors, when he knew she would no longer walk through Sereitei? He swore to himself that he could hear the crunching of his heart as it was continually being battered.

"I…feel so lost…" He admitted quietly, biting back the flow of tears. Yesterday, he promised, was the last and only day he would cry for her, but it was harder than one would expect. He drew his fingers together in a fist; it was all he could do to fight.

--

Rukia dashed through the corridors, never losing step. There were tasks that needed to be done, and Rukia refused to be a failure; not only in her new captains' eyes, but in her brothers' eyes as well. She saw a flash of Hitsugaya's eyes in her mind; they were full of grief and bitterness. Silently she hoped to change that.

"Whoa, slow down there Rukia!"

In her flurry, Rukia never once realized exactly where she was running, and nearly bowled over her own squad captain. He gave her a humored smile as she skidded to a stop and turned to face him with wild eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ukitake-taicho. I was trying to—"

"Go on, Rukia-fukutaicho. You need to complete your itinerary." With a small grin he turned and walked on, leaving her to stare at him in wonder. He seemed to know everything.

Without looking back again, she turned heel and headed for her destination. She wanted to have the rest of the day set aside for her training. The sun now bore down on her back, her black suit absorbing the heat at an almost unbearable rate.

_At least I'm running…_ She thought. As she sprinted along, she caught a glimpse of a figure standing amongst the shadows, then vanish. It looked human, but it might have just been a shadow playing tricks on her.

"Just my imagina—"Suddenly she crashed into what she thought was a body. Both fell to the ground. Rukia, rubbing her head, looked up to find who she had run into.

The person stood up and brushed themselves off, staring down at Rukia menacingly. She felt the being's eyes bore into hers, her very soul being ravaged with the fire that flowed from their body. Their shoulders' rose and fell with ferocity. Rukia attempted to make out who it was, but the sunlight hid their identity.

"Pardon me, Rukia-fukutaicho," The person spat, Rukia's name seething through their teeth. Rukia felt their reiatsu rise, and suddenly she recognized who it was.

"What do you want?" Rukia demanded, narrowing her eyes. There was no need to be friendly; there was hostility in their voice.

"Know that you should learn your place, Rukia." They warned.

"I am in my place," Rukia replied loftily, "It is _you_ who needs to learn yours. There is no room for disrespect."

"There is no disrespect."

"Oh no?" Rukia raised her eyebrow. "Explain the attitude and lack of respect as you said my name."

"You are only temporary, Rukia. Remember that."

Rukia shrugged. "Temporary I may be, but until I am no longer needed I am lieutenant."

"That does not give you specific rights." They stated coldly, hands on their hips.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rukia was obviously confused.

Without blinking, the figure turned and walked away. "I think you will figure it out on your own. Just know that I can make your job a living nightmare."

Rukia stared after her with confusion and anger. How dare she come up to her and treat her that way, when she hardly even knew her? It was no one's place to attack another Shinigami, even verbal threats. Rukia stood up and dusted herself off.

"Damn. I need to finish these."

--

The papers Hitsugaya stacked on his desk earlier still towered above him, nary a dent amongst them. With evident frustration he tapped his pen impatiently on the desk. He furrowed his brows and ran a hand through his hair, catching a few stray strands that fell into his face. Hours passed and there he still sat.

"Why can't I focus?" He grumbled. The paper mocked him as it lay unfinished before his eyes.

It had been so long, he remembered, since the last time he had lost the incentive to finish his work. Where was his fire? Did he honestly believe Rangiku stole it when she passed on, or was it just a mere rut? He closed his eyes softly and strained to hear her voice.

"Ice can be a burden…" He admitted quietly to himself. "But I cannot allow this obstacle to completely distract me."

There was a knock at the door. Without looking up he said, "Come in."

Unohana slipped through the office doors; her features gave away the apparent worry she had for the young captain. He turned his eyes towards her, but showed no surprise.

"Can I help you, Unohana-taicho?"

Unohana glanced at the floor for a moment, her hands weaved around the other and dangled down in front of her. The light from the window made her outfit strikingly bright. "Yes, actually you can."

He straitened himself up. "And how may I do that?" He sounded steady, but Unohana knew better than to believe his voice, or his eyes. They seemed empty; void of all emotion.

"You can help me by going to the infirmary to go through some therapy."

Hitsugaya passed her a stern glance, which startled her to the point she actually took a step back towards the open office door. If he was about to explode, Unohana could leave quickly. With a sigh he looked back down at his desk. Unohana relaxed her shoulders.

"I don't need any therapy, Unohana. I am fine." He said through gritted teeth.

She took a step forwards this time. "You don't need to lie to me, taicho—"

"I'm not lying, damnit!" He argued, slamming his fist next to the stack of papers on the desk; they rumbled gently before avalanching across the top and onto the floor on the other side. Hitsugaya just could not seem to get things in order.

"You aren't?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. "If you are fine, then why are you so defensive? The therapy is simply to help you relax; it will help you get back to normal." Well, at least as normal as Hitsugaya could be, she thought afterwards.

"I'm defensive because I'm tired of people worrying about me."

"It is normal." Unohana stated.

He looked at her with one eye, but still kept his head down. "What's normal?"

Unohana shrugged. "Worrying is. If they did not worry I would wonder about them."

"You mean you would worry." Hitsugaya corrected her briskly.

She nodded. "Yes, worry. I do not see why them worrying makes you so upset Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya inhaled deeply; he knew she would not back down now, not until he talked and eased her nerves. There was no way out. "Because it is pointless. I do not see what good worrying will do them."

She gave him an understanding look, but said, "And I do not see what good lying will do for you."

He stared at her; Unohana had caught him there, though he would not admit it. Hitsugaya was at a loss for words, and knew anything he could say would be countered back at him with a witty reply. Unohana smiled at him sweetly, though he did not see it.

"We all know the pain you are experiencing, Hitsugaya, but lying about it will not help it get any better…just like you think your _friends_ should not worry about you because it won't do any good." She touched his shoulder. "Although I think it will do a world of good."

"How the hell will their worry do any good?" He snapped angrily.

She patted his back softly and turned to leave. "If it irritates you that bad, then do something to stop their worry."

After the door clicked shut, and the footsteps retreated, Hitsugaya could not help but feel as though she trapped him. She knew that their worrying bothered him, and she also knew that he needed help, thus saying that would be killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. He growled with frustration.

Unohana was very wise.

Silently he stood from his desk and walked to the window, staring hard against the slowly setting sun. The muscles in his shoulders were tense; he needed to go and relieve some of the stress. "She'll find me. I will not conceal myself…this time."

Without glancing back at his office, he walked out and shut the door behind him.

--

Out of breath, Rukia found herself staring into the sky. From the position of the sun, it seemed to be a couple of hours past noon. Her errands took up more time than expected. Without any hesitation she scurried off to let Hitsugaya know that she completed what he had requested.

"Oi, Rukia!"

Rukia abruptly turned around to catch who called out her name; she hoped it was not another unwanted visitor ready to pommel her into the ground. When she caught a glimpse of orange hair, she sighed.

"Hey, Ichigo…I thought…"

He smiled. "Yeah I know, I'm not supposed to be back here for a while, but Renji wanted me to join him in some practice rounds under Soukyoku. He's training to become captain you know."

"Yeah, I know," She said, proud of her dearest friend. "I hope he turns out to be a great captain."

"You do not doubt his abilities to beat Kuchiki-taicho then?" Ichigo asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Rukia shrugged and did not think too much about it. "I'm not sure, but I cannot let Renji know of my doubts. It may unnerve him."

"Renji? Unnerved?" Ichigo chuckled. "I don't think he could be any farther from that right now. I met up with him at Urahara's shop, and he sat at the table shaking the whole time. I couldn't get him to calm down."

Rukia felt bad for Renji; he just had to be placed as Lieutenant underneath her brother. She loved Nii-sama very much, but she also cared for Renji and wished the best for him. If her brother was defeated, then she would feel ashamed, but at the same time proud.

"Well, it is best if we are not nervous for him, Ichigo." She suggested calmly, shaking off her own nervousness. "If we begin to feel nervous, who knows what Renji will do."

Ichigo smiled and nodded. "You're right. He'll be fine."

"Yes. Now, go on and help Renji. I need to get back to Hitsugaya-taicho."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow again. "Hitsugaya? Why?..."

"I'm his temporary lieutenant. I guess no one told you. Matsumoto…she…"

"It's okay, Rukia." Ichigo said softly. "I know what happened. I just did not realize that you were put in her position. Congratulations; you deserve it."

She smiled warmly and waved him away. "Thank you, Ichigo."

"No problem. Wish me luck!"

With that, he vanished among the white walls, leaving her to stare down at her own shadow. She guessed that there was more to worry about now than just Hitsugaya and the fact that somewhere a pair of menacing eyes were staring at her, watching her every move. Renji was now fighting to be Captain, and Ichigo was back in Sereitei.

Distractions would run high.

"Ugh. I need to hurry and get back to Hitsugaya before he pops a blood vessel."

Using her shunpo, she found her way back to the office in a matter of minutes as opposed to half an hour. Why hadn't she used it this morning to meet Hitsugaya on time? Curse it all. Rukia knew now why she was not useful in the morning.

Shaking her head, she threw the office door open. She smiled wide and was about to hand the paper back to her new captain with small checks next to each task, but noticed that his desk was empty. She dropped the paper and began to look around frantically.

_Oh no.__where__ did he go? I hope something did not happen. Did he go to Unohana-taicho for more rest?_

She glanced at the stack of papers and guessed that his work was beginning to overwhelm him. It seemed that even now, when he looked okay, he was farthest from it. Rukia could scarcely understand what his heart was enduring.

"I hope you're okay…"

Then, she felt a pulse of his reiatsu somewhere in Sereitei.

* * *

Author's Note: A small but not so threatening cliff hanger. Heh. Dang guys..I'm sorry that I have not had any action or real interaction between Hitsugaya and Rukia…I just know that I have to move this slow if I'm going to make the chapters come out somewhat enjoyable to read. 

Thank you all for the support, it is greatly appreciated!! The next chapter will be up…at some point. Hehe.

_Evilmoose_


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait...for those of you who actually waited. I have a lot of stuff on my plate right now, and it is difficult to write the next chapter and get it up within the time I wanted to. I hope you enjoy it. I tried to keep everyone in character.

Please review and let me know what you think!

**White Phoenix**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

_**Hitsugaya could slowly feel relief flow into his shoulder**_ blades as he swung his sword over his head, the blade shimmering in the afternoon sun. He had not realized it before, but having the hilt in his hands gave him a feeling of satisfaction; there was control.

With a little effort, he swung his blade forward, sending a small rivet into the earth. A nearby tree crackled under the pressure from the swing, but held tight to the spot. Hitsugaya watched the tree, and suddenly became jealous; if only he could have a strong grip when there was imbalance in his life.

The sun bore down upon his back, drawing sweat from his skin. It was uncomfortable, therefore he loosened his outfit; his sash lay discarded on a boulder with his captains' robe, and the small wrap around his waist had been retied to lessen the constriction. It was more comfortable that way. There was a large gap in his shirt; part of his upper body could be seen.

"Nng…I'm guessing she is not done with her list yet." Hitsugaya grunted to himself as he placed himself in idle position, his sword poised strait out in a perfect horizontal line. He prided himself on his stances and sword positions; they were a mastered art.

He swung again; each time a picture flashed inside of his mind. There could be no stopping the visual of the night she died, and the blood that stained his hands. Each time Hitsugaya tried to wash the blood away, it continued to return. Would it ever truly vanish?

He threw his blade forward again. Relief was coming quicker than he thought. He was grateful that Rukia had not shown up before now, otherwise she might have run off crying. _No..she's__ tougher than that. __But still…_

Rukia. Hitsugaya knew he would not be alone for much longer. He enjoyed being by himself, for the most part. He put himself into position again.

In the shadows, amongst the tall trees, someone was watching him.

--

Rukia dashed out of the office and out into the open, trying to search for the direction the reiatsu was coming from. It was hard to tell; it was well dispersed and made it hard to detect the exact location. She grumbled in frustration.

"Maybe I should check with Unohana-taicho really quick." Rukia quickly used shunpo to dash over to Squad 4's headquarters, and was relieved to see Unohana standing outside of the infirmary. She had a distant look on her face.

"Oh, hello, Rukia-fukutaicho." Unohana greeted her cheerfully, but Rukia could tell something was troubling the sweet captain.

"Hello, Unohana-taicho." She said, bowing her head. "I was wondering if Hitsugaya-taicho came by this way at all this afternoon."

"No, he has not, I'm afraid. I went to visit him earlier."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Really? Is everything okay?"

Unohana smiled and tilted her head slightly. "Yes, everything seems to be fine."

"Seems to be?" Rukia asked. Unohana nodded.

"Hitsugaya…you know him. He is a closed book. Even when he is happy many people cannot tell by his facial expressions. For a child he is uptight."

Rukia had to agree with her on that one; it seemed no matter what was going on, Hitsugaya always had to be serious about everything. She faintly remembered a time when he broke the rules. When he helped them with Aizen was the only time that came to mind.

"Yes, indeed he is." Rukia sighed.

"Was it something urgent?" Unohana asked out of the blue. Rukia turned and gave her a solemn look.

"Well, I was supposed to report back when I finished my assignments…and he was nowhere to be found. I felt a large pulse of his reiatsu earlier, and I thought I would come and find him."

Unohana nodded. "I did sense a rise in his aura. It felt as though it was coming from behind the gardens around the back of the infirmary. There is a pretty large clearing over there with many trees. Maybe he retreated for a while."

Rukia was obviously confused. "Um…wouldn't he have concealed his reiatsu if he wanted to be alone?" Unohana simply shrugged and looked out over Sereitei.

"I would not know that. Maybe you should go and find out for yourself."

Rukia nodded. "I shall."

"And Rukia?" Rukia stopped and faced the captain, who had a pleasant glow on her face.

"Yes?"

"Please…watch for anything unusual with Hitsugaya. You will be around him the most." Unohana pleaded casually, and then added, "I know that you will be able to help him put his life back together."

Rukia had a doubtful look in her eyes. "I'm not sure about that, but I will do my best."

Rukia bowed respectfully, and then disappeared behind Squad 4's headquarters. Unohana stood still and turned her gaze back out at her home.

"I know you will, Rukia. Your blades of snow and ice are not the only things you have in common."

--

"Come on, Renji…you can move faster than that!" He dashed from side to side, only the sword slightly visible.

"No I can't, you bastard! Look at these wounds! Are you blind!?"

"No, I'm not blind! But you know that no matter what your condition you can't make excuses!"

"I can make as many fucking excuses as I want!" Renji growled.

"No…you…can't!"

Renji was flung backwards, and hit a nearby rock. Blood oozed from his new wounds, and his re-opened ones. He felt pain surging through his body.

Blood was spattered on the ground between them, most of which belonged to the red-head now sliding down the rocky surface that caught him mid-flight. Ichigo sighed heavily and threw his blade over his back.

"You'll never improve like this."

Renji barely moved; he looked up long enough to give Ichigo a dark scowl. Ichigo was not phased.

"I'll never improve period if you keep beating me up." Renji argued, fighting to stand up.

Ichigo shook his head. "How else will you become stronger? Pain is all psychological."

"Oh, right." Renji laughed as he supported himself with his sword. "And so is all of this blood that I'm losing. And you, too. It's just all in my head, isn't it? You're a figment of my imagination…thank Sereitei."

The two glared at each other fiercely as if one was hoping the other would burst into flames at any moment. Neither did, to their dismay, and the silence continued to float between them like an obnoxious cloud.

"I'm trying to help you, you know." Ichigo replied, a little softer than before. The air became lighter as Renji dropped his shoulders and closed his eyes.

"I know, and I appreciate it."

Renji had been practicing for several hours now, even before Ichigo arrived to help, and he was exhausted. Ichigo, though not a true Shinigami, had incredible power, and Renji considered him a formidable opponent. His legs shook underneath him.

"Don't go soft on me, Renji." Ichigo ordered. "You need to be your hard-headed self in order to win."

Renji gave him an arrogant scowl. "I was not being soft, asshole. If I do not thank you, I would be dismissing my Shinigami training." Ichigo could only smile.

"Whatever you say. Now, keep that 'Shinigami training' in the forefront of your mind and come at me again."

There was a rise in spiritual pressure as Renji lifted his sword into the air for what seemed the millionth time. He refused to fall down before Ichigo; for if he did, he already failed.

"If that is what you wish." Renji said quietly, and then howled "Here I come!"

--

"Hyorinmaru…give me strength."

Hitsugaya wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand; his shirt was now folded neatly on top of his sash and robe. The sun gleamed down relentlessly, and he felt as though the glade he sat in was where the heat was strongest. A sigh escaped his lips.

Still no sign of Rukia, and he had hoped silently that she would show up so that their physical training could begin. Her reiatsu was there, but it was faint. He grew irritable.

A twig snapped among the trees; Hitsugaya stood up, sword drawn and ready to fight, until he saw the raven haired girl emerge from the shadows quietly. He guessed she felt like she was disturbing him.

"Welcome, Rukia."

Rukia glanced around at the lush green that surrounded her. Each blade of grass shimmered in the sunlight, and blotches of light squeezed through the gaps in the trees. A few wild flowers grew in the center; it felt peaceful.

Then, she caught sight of her new captain standing near the edge of the trees, the shadows playing off of his face as the leaves danced in the breeze. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes trailed over him; the sweat on his torso glistening in the sun, his muscles tensing as he sheathed his sword, and the intensity in his blue-green eyes as he looked up across the clearing.

Rukia shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. This was her captain.

_But…he has no shirt on…_

She wondered if being shirtless, in Hitsugaya's case, was illegal. Then she mentally slapped herself; since when did she ever notice this man as anything more than an irritable, grumpy captain? Rukia knew that even though he was attractive, there was no changing his cold attitude. Then again, she had a fondness for Ichigo at one time, and he was almost a mirrored image to Hitsugaya, save the white hair and height.

She wondered if she had an attraction to the withdrawn, strong, serious guys.

When Hitsugaya caught eyes with her, Rukia continued to stare, still shocked, but blinked once or twice to acknowledge him. She strained to swallow.

"H-hello taicho." She mumbled, nearly incoherently.

"Welcome." He said again, knowing she did not hear him the first time. Hitsugaya stepped out into the sun and headed towards her, leaving her frozen still. "Are you ready for your physical training?"

Rukia nodded quickly. "Yes."

"Very well then," He said, stopping a few paces away from her. "First I want you to do some regular exercise."

Rukia scrunched her nose. "Exercise?"

She saw a flash of frustration cross Hitsugaya's face, and she instantly wished she kept her mouth shut. There never seemed to be a time when she said the right thing at the right time. In embarrassment, Rukia lowered her eyes.

"Yes, exercise. If you do not strengthen your body, how will you ever fully reach bankai? It takes more than just mere mental strength."

Rukia stared at Hitsugaya with disbelieving eyes. It had been the first time since she became his temporary captain that his eyes did not seem so…hollow. It had only been several days, but she could see the difference.

She nodded lightly. "Okay. What do I need to do?"

Hitsugaya grabbed the hilt of his sword and turned his head to the direction he came from; on the other side of the clearing, a shadow shifted amongst the tree trunks and vanished. Neither Hitsugaya nor Rukia could make out who—or what—it was, but it was gone. He turned his attention on the young girl standing before him.

"You are ready now, then."

"Yes, taicho."

Hitsugaya loosened the grip on his sword and crossed his arms. "Okay. Starting now, I want you to do two-hundred push-ups, two hundred sit-ups, three-hundred jumping jacks, and I want you to run from the west wall of Sereitei to the east."

Rukia could only give him a cold look; he honestly expected her to do this? It sounded more like he was trying to get rid of her for the day more than training her to become stronger. She bit back any sarcastic remark and stood rigid.

"Yessir."

Hitsugaya, noticing the look on her face, added, "I want you to do all of this before you come to my office in the morning. I will allow you more time to arrive, obviously. But this must be done before you see me. We will go from there. I do not have time to waste on these exercises."

"Okay."

Rukia was stunned. Not only was her captain _allowing_ her to be late, but he was giving her time to practice before her day started with him. Though it sounded selfish, she knew the reason. Hitsugaya was not the temporary one; he had his duties to attend to.

"You are free to go now," Hitsugaya said, waving her off as he turned his back against her. "I suggest going to bed early so you can get up early. Those routines are not easy."

_Like I actually assumed they were,_ Rukia thought to herself before bowing respectfully to Hitsugaya. He did not see , but it was habit.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho. This means a lot to me."

"Do not dwell on it. I am doing as I am told."

Hitsugaya felt a sharp pang of guilt as he turned to look into the raven-haired girl's violet eyes; there seemed to be a glint of disappointment among the slivers of light reflecting from the sun. He said nothing more, for he feared the wrong words would slip past his lips.

"Have a good evening, taicho." She whispered as she turned around and walked back through the thick grove of trees. Hitsugaya stared after her silently.

--

Renji gasped for air; he felt as though every last ounce of oxygen was being sucked out of him. Ichigo stood a distance away from him.

"I am not sure what that was," Ichigo said, inhaling sharply, "but it left me winded. Good job."

Renji smiled triumphantly, but frowned when Ichigo gave him a displeased glance. "What?"

Ichigo sighed. "Don't get cocky just because I congratulated you on one thing. You still have a while to go."

"I know that, idiot." Renji replied hotly. "But because I have been moving slow winding you is something to party over."

Ichigo knew Renji was right; since his injuries slowed him down considerably, being able to knock the wind out of his opponent was a great feat. He nodded and smiled at his tattooed friend.

"True. So, in light of that, let's go get a drink. We'll train some more tomorrow."

Renji's smile matched Ichigo's. "I think I can handle that."

They walked next to each other as they headed for the exit, neither really saying much. The silence nearly choked them; Ichigo cleared his throat. "So, how do you feel about Rukia's new position?"

Renji passed him a side-glance. "I'm glad she is able to learn from a captain like Hitsguaya-taicho. He may be a stiff but he is good at his job. I know she'll learn a lot."

Ichigo agreed whole-heartedly. "Yeah, I think so too. I passed by her earlier today on my way to meet you here. She was on her way back to Hitsugaya's office. Something was bothering her…she seemed…fidgety."

"What do you mean by that?" Renji asked, kicking a small rock out of his way. He was sick and tired of those damned rocks now and was glad to be rid of them for the day.

"I mean she seemed distracted."

"She was distracted because of her new position Ichigo. A blind man could see that."

Ichigo snorted. "No, it was a different kind of distraction. She had already finished her errands for Hitsugaya by then, so I wonder what it could have been?"

"You know Rukia. She's quite the closed book sometimes. It's hard to tell what she is thinking unless she says it." Renji stated as though he knew every corner of Rukia's mind. Then again, Ichigo thought, Renji had known her since they were children.

"True." Ichigo agreed. "I might have just been assuming too much regarding the circumstances. She's probably fine."

Though Renji and Ichigo did not pass on their doubts to one another, it was evident on their features that they did not fully believe their own words. They exited the training grounds without any more discussion regarding Rukia.

"I will see you tomorrow morning, Renji." Ichigo called out as they parted ways. Renji waved his hand behind him, not looking back.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be there after my rounds."

--

"Izuru, I need you to help me do this."

Izuru stared at her, his eyes half-closed against the darkness. It was hard to see much of anything in the room, except for a small candle that was dwindling; it had been lit for a while. The pair of eyes staring back at him through the shadows were narrowed, and seemed full of intent.

"I don't think we, or you, should. You could get in serious trouble."

There was a sigh from the room, and Izuru flinched. "It's just this one thing, Izuru. I don't need anything more from you. I can't go to anyone else."

"You could," He said dryly, "I mean, I'm not your only friend. And why can't you do it?"

"You are the only friend who might actually help me," She whispered loudly, tapping the floor impatiently. "And the reason I cannot do this myself is because I have a previous engagement I cannot miss."

Izuru mulled it over for a moment, his teeth digging into his lower lip. "Fine." He agreed, "But after this I am not helping anymore. And if I get caught, I'm sending them strait after you."

A rustle of clothes was muffled; someone had stood up and walked to the door. "That's fine, just so long as something can be done. Even the small things can cause big problems. I trust you Izuru."

With that, the door opened, revealing the milky moonlight that hung thickly in the air, then it was gone. Izuru glanced around the room and crawled hesitantly towards his desk. The candle flickered at the gust of air he brought with him.

"I guess I better do it tonight, while I have time…I can't believe I'm doing this." He said, blowing out the candle and standing up. He found his way blindly to the door, and opened it to reveal the moonlight again. There was a solemn, distant look in his eyes.

"…I'm sorry, Rukia."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, a little bit of a cliff hanger. : I hope you enjoyed it, and that it was at least somewhat interesting. Please review, and let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up within the next two weeks. I appreciate all the support I've been given. Some more reviews would be nice, since its nice to read some encouragement. 

_EvilMoose_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Well, I sincerely apologize for my lack of updates; I hit a major writer's block and until recently have been unable to write anything of value.

Just a forewarning, this chapter is rather lengthy to make up for the lack of updates recently. I hope it doesn't deter you from reading it…I just found that this chapter had a fair amount of scenes that needed to be there.

Please enjoy reading!!

* * *

White Phoenix

_Chapter 6_

Three months had gone by rather quickly; Rukia's exercises had gone as planned, and after she completed her run from the east side of Sereitei to the west, she painfully headed towards Hitsugaya's office to receive her itinerary for the day. It was when she was done she would train with Hitsugaya himself, and she noticed that each day his attitude changed. Afraid to mention this to him directly, she kept it to herself.

Today she sped through her routine as she pondered these thoughts. She almost ran late.

"About time," Hitsugaya said as she fumbled through the door. Rukia glared at him as sweat dripped off of her brow.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-taicho," She wheezed, "I accidentally slept in."

"Sleeping in? Kuchiki you know better than that."

She glanced away from him in shame. "I know, and I apologize."

"Just don't let it happen again." He continued to flip through paper. Rukia stood stiff and watched him intently.

She cleared her throat. "Um, anything I can do to help today?"

"Here." His voice was flat as he shoved a stack of paper into the air, expecting her to take it. Rukia stared at it for a moment before silently taking it from his hands. "You can help file papers for me."

He seemed very distracted. Rukia could only sigh inwardly as he never once caught eyes with her. How come one day he would look at her and the next avoid her completely? Rukia's mind wandered, but only half-way.

"Yes, taicho." She replied obediently and strode over to the file cabinet. It was rather large, and had many names and numbers labeled on each drawer. Some had stickers placed over stickers that ran together in a jagged fashion. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

As if reading her mind, Hitsugaya pushed away from the desk and walked up to her.

"You will place reports regarding injury in this cabinet here," Hitsugaya pointed to the top file drawer. "And in these you will put all reports dealing with the living world. Make sure you put them in order alphabetically. This drawer here is for location and level of hollows throughout the living world, and the dispatch units used for each mission. The dispatch unit information will be placed behind the hollows information. Do not forget that. Then here are write-ups of odd goings-on in the living world…"

"Odd goings-on?" Rukia asked quietly.

Hitsugaya furrowed his brows. "Yes. Meaning strange reiatsu, disappearances, and traces of Shinigami in areas they were not assigned, and so on. Especially when we shut down the portals a month ago due to the menos attack. That is where most of these papers are coming from." He seemed disinterested in their conversation, and Rukia felt embarrassed.

"Oh."

"Go ahead and get to it. If you finish in time, we will begin our one-on-one training early. If you are going to be lieutenant then you need to become stronger and learn bankai."

Rukia nearly dropped her stack of papers as she turned to goggle at the white-haired captain in front of her. Had he gone mad?

"E-excuse me?"

Hitsugaya looked up and gave the raven haired girl an expectant look. "If you are going to be lieutenant, you need to have bankai."

Rukia could only fiddle her fingers over the smooth paper as the air between them became cold and stale. Hitsugaya's eyes did not waver; he was waiting for her to respond.

"U-um...thank you for giving me that chance…"

"I did not give you that chance. Your brother did. If you need to go and talk to him, then do so."

Without another word from Hitsugaya, he stood up and left the room. Rukia looked down at the reports in her hand; Hitsugaya must have forgotten what he assigned her. Then again, he was captain, and she need not question his indirect orders. She set the stack on top of the cabinet and left to see Byakuya.

_I wonder why Onii-chan decided to give me this opportunity…_

X-X-X-X-X-X

Hitsugaya shuffled his feet as he numbly walked towards the 4-bantai headquarters. He prayed Unohana would be there; for once he was confused and felt the urge to talk.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taicho," Unohana welcomed him brightly.

"Hello Unohana-taicho." He mumbled.

She tilted her head. "Anything wrong? Are you sick?"

"No. Not quite. I just…"

Unohana smiled and ushered the small captain inside of the medical ward, where Hanatarou sat at the front desk sorting papers. The young boy looked up and nodded curtly before returning to his work.

"Come with me Hitsugaya."

He willingly followed her towards the rear of the ward, where it opened up to a beautiful garden. Hitsugaya remembered this from his last forced visit, when he had happened to see it through his window. The view was stunning.

Unohana sat down on a small bench and invited him to sit down. He sat quietly and looked at his hands.

"What is on your mind Toshirou-sama?"

Hitsugaya did not flinch at the use of his first name; he was used to Ukitake.

"There is a lot." He stated.

Unohana could only smile. "I can see that. But I have no patients today so I can sit and listen as long as you will."

"I appreciate that Unohana-taicho."

She nodded.

Hitsugaya observed the floorboards beneath his feet as he fought with his thoughts to sort them out. He wanted to make sure that he did not babble; there were only a few people he could put up with that had a habit of babbling. Running his hand through his gleaming white hair he tilted his head and sighed.

"I'm confused."

"I can see that Hitsugaya. I do not mean to be rude but instead of stating the obvious why not talk about it?"

He grunted. "Do you not realize that I'm trying to?"

"Indeed. Forgive me."

Hitsugaya grunted again in an effort to speak. "I'm not sure…how to start…but do you think it is bad that I have requested a new lieutenant?"

Unohana shook her head. "I do not. I believe you need someone to help you with your pile of work, no matter how much you enjoy doing most of it by yourself."

"I just…feel like I am betraying Matsumoto."

He finally revealed the root of the problem: Matsumoto. Hitsugaya was so afraid to make a move for fear of officially replacing the woman he had dearly cared for and loved. Unohana could only smile as she watched the white-haired captain struggle with an emotion he rarely exposed to the light.

"You are not betraying anyone Hitsugaya. In fact, I think Matsumoto will be proud to see that you are slowly leaving your grief behind. For her, I know she would want you to be strong."

"I am strong." Hitsugaya strongly boasted. Unohana laughed.

"Strong physically, yes. But I could tell that her death deeply troubled you. It has not been very long regarding her absence, but in regards to not having a permanent lieutenant replacement it has been a fair amount of time. Hold her in your heart as you should, but in your work you must push forward."

Hitsugaya could only sigh and hold his head in his hands. Unohana placed a comforting hand on his shoulder; he flinched slightly.

"You can do this. I know you can. The fact that you have requested a new lieutenant is a big step, and for that I am proud of you."

"Nn-"He grumbled.

"Who is the lucky squad member?" Unohana inquired sweetly.

Hitsugaya stood up and shook himself off. "I cannot say until I know for sure that they will take the position. There is the need for assessment and personal observations."

Unohana nodded with approval. "Very well then, taicho. I know you will make a wise choice. You have a knack for finding the right lieutenants."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Keeping his tongue, Hitsugaya exited the brightly lit room and walked out into the garden. He turned to see that Unohana had already excused herself back inside, and left him alone with his thoughts. He thanked the gods that she understood the mental torment he was dealing with.

The water in the pond rippled in the wind, and his cloak wrapped around his body. In his heart, Hitsugaya could feel Matsumoto wrap her arms around him and whisper softly in his ear, _"I'll always be your friend Toshirou. I'll always be here."_

Hitsugaya looked up into the sky and felt the warmth of the sun on his skin, and smiled to himself as he saw the strawberry blonde smile at him from above. For the first time since her death, he felt light.

He then thought for a moment. "Friend?"

"Enter."

Rukia entered the dimly lit room with a hesitant breath; the candles on the desk flickered as the black-haired taicho sat erect, his hand shifting as he wrote on a piece of parchment. He did not turn to acknowledge her.

She bowed heavily against the floor, her forehead pressed against the cold wood.

"I came to talk to you, Onii-chan." Rukia choked out into the silence. Byakuya continue to scratch on the paper.

"What did you wish to discuss?" He asked.

She swallowed hard. "About why you suggested I be made lieutenant."

"Isn't that obvious?" He asked, turning to face her.

"No, not really."

"Rukia, you are strong, and capable of surpassing your squad members without a struggle. I see no reason for me to sit and wait for someone else to recommend your placement. I hope you see this as an opportunity to show your power."

"I will, Byakuya-sama. But how come now? Why did you not consider this before?"

Byakuya tapped the edges of the papers on the desk to put them strait before placing them in the corner of his desk. "You are now sitting in your desired position, Rukia. Though temporary, this is the chance to learn what it means to be lieutenant. Hitsugaya will be your mentor and watch over your progress—"

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" Rukia interrupted loudly as she clutched her sleeve at the thought of the stone-faced captain watching her every move.

Byakuya cleared his throat to silence her. "Yes. Hitsugaya-taicho will make observations and keep written documentation on your progress. In the end you will challenge your bankai, and once achieved we will place you in the position of lieutenant."

Rukia could barely keep her mouth from hanging open as she listened to her brother speak. It had only been a few months since she first stepped foot in Hitsugaya's office; now she was being observed and tested to become an official lieutenant.

"Rukia? Do you understand what you must do now?" Byakuya snapped her from her thoughts.

"Yes, Onii-chan. I will not fail you. I will obtain my bankai and become lieutenant."

"And do not fail Hitsugaya either. He has placed much of his time on you, remember that."

Rukia nodded slightly before standing and exiting the room with a bow. She went in feeling a heavy burden looming over her back, and now leaving the room she felt it settle on her shoulders. The sun was bright compared to the dark room, and she shielded her eyes as she made her way back to Hitsugaya's office.

As she found herself halfway back, a young Shinigami stopped her mid-step. He was out of breath and seemed frustrated. There was an aura of 4-bantai seeping off of him.

"Rukia-fukutaicho?" He inquired.

Rukia nodded. The boy handed her a piece of paper.

"Hitsugaya-taicho requests your presence in the 4-bantai garden." Before she could respond he ran off again, leaving her holding a folded piece of paper. She opened it and read it to herself.

_Kuchiki-_

_Meet me in the garden behind Squad Four's headquarters. We will practice now, and if you are still walking you can finish filing those reports. Be prepared to practice; do not forget your sword!_

_- Hitsugaya_

Without folding it back, Rukia placed her hand on the hilt of her sword to check its presence, and then rushed towards 4-bantai's private garden, where Hitsugaya patiently awaited her.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"GRAAAAGHHH! BAN-KAI!"

A strong wind rushed through the dusty desert, stirring up the loosened dirt in a small cyclone.

"Whoa, take it easy there Renji! Don't pull a muscle!"

Renji laughed and dropped his sword to his side; he felt a slight sting in his shoulder but it was faint. "Oh come on, you know I have to have some cool introduction for my bankai."

Ichigo smirked and crossed his arms. "You sounded like you had constipation."

"Very funny idiot." Renji scoffed.

"Hmm, I have to agree with the idiot on this one," Urahara said lightly, pointing to a scowling Ichigo. Renji could only shake his head.

"Why do you have to agree with him Urahara-san? That's how everyone else opens their bankai."

Urahara shook his head. "I don't, and I know damn well Ichigo doesn't."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "I just…say it. Simple as that."

"I can't be simple." Renji argued hotly.

Ichigo smiled again. "Don't we all know it."

"Watch yourself Kurosaki! I can bring my Baboon King out if I need to."

"You wouldn't do that, Renji. Not when I have my sword with me as well." Ichigo threatened as he patted his swords' hilt slightly. Renji growled.

Urahara clapped his hands. "Okay, okay children. We are here to train Abarai, not distract him with meaningless arguments…although it is fun."

"Tch-" Renji mumbled.

Ichigo pulled his sword out and placed it over his shoulder. "Fine then. I think we need to test his speed today."

"Good idea," Urahara agreed as he drew his sword from his cane and pointed it at the red-haired lieutenant. "Let's see what you have Abarai. Bring on your best!"

Renji smirked and held his sword out towards his two friendly opponents. "Alright then! Here I come!"

Renji pulled the sword into his elbow as he thrust forward, keeping his feet equal space apart to keep his balance. Ichigo, already reading his attack, reared back and stepped aside in time to see 

Renji fly by him in a flash of red, black, and white. The red-head turned and gave Ichigo a wild eye; he was ready to fight now.

"You are too predictable, Abarai." Urahara stated coolly as he blocked Renji's jump attack without any effort. "If you do not obtain a separate set of tactics you will die in the fight to be captain."

"I know that!" Renji roared as he took his stance once again, his eyes narrowed against Ichigo and Urahara.

"Then show that you know!" Ichigo challenged as he mirrored Renji's stance.

Without hesitation Renji ran forward, sword poised at Ichigo's chest. Ichigo, assuming the rest of his friends' attack, flash-stepped out of the way, but was one step behind as Renji appeared behind him and placed his sword against Ichigo's neck.

Renji chuckled with delight. "You mean those tactics?"

Renji felt a cold blade against his own neck, and turned to see Urahara standing at his side with his swords' blunt end sitting against the lieutenant's jugular vein. Renji gulped hard. Urahara simply hovered there with a pleased gleam in his eye.

"Did you forget, dear freeloader, that there were two of us against you?"

Renji dropped his sword to his side and landed on the ground as light as a cat. "Damn you guys."

"Don't give up idiot," Ichigo encouraged his friend, slapping a hand on his shoulder. "It is not fair that there are two of us against you. If it had only been me, you would have won."

"Whatever." Renji sulked as he took several steps from his friends, but drew his sword again. "I will make sure that I am the one holding my blade against **both** of your necks!"

Urahara sighed happily. "Come at us again then!"

"Gladly."

X-X-X-X-X-X

Hitsugaya swung his legs over the side of the pond, his ankles soaking in the chilly water. There was a soothing sensation that tingled throughout his rigid body, forcing him to relax. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Where is that stupid girl?"

"What stupid girl?"

Hitsugaya whirled his head around to find Rukia standing directly behind him, arms crossed and foot tapping in the lush green grass. Without flinching he stood at full height against her and threatened silently to keep her mouth shut. She obeyed.

"Finally," He breathed with exaggerated exhaustion. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I am not that late Hitsugaya-taicho. I was all the way across Sereitei."

"And did you forget how to Shunpo? Or has your morning exercises slowed you?"

Rukia glowered at the grumpy captain, holding her tongue tightly. "I didn't forget anything. I even brought my sword." She clasped the hilt in her hand.

Hitsugaya nodded in approval and turned away. "That's fine then. As long as you didn't forget everything."

_I didn't forget __**anything**!_ She thought desperately, hoping Hitsugaya could hear her thoughts. He did not move. Rukia sighed.

"So, did you come prepared to practice?" He asked as he took a few more paces before turning heel towards her.

"What else was I to come prepared for?" Rukia asked sweetly, catching a glimpse of frustration in his teal-green eyes. She basked in the moment before he huffed and drew his sword.

"Less talking, and more practicing."

Rukia drew her sword out and faced him.

"My pleasure, taicho."

Hitsugaya grunted as he pulled his sword up to guard his torso, a determined gleam in his eyes. Rukia swallowed hard as she unsheathed her sword and took her stance before the white-haired captain. He blinked twice; her stance was perfect.

"You have nice posture Kuchiki, I have to give you that." Hitsugaya commented, a heat rising in his abdomen. Why did passing the girl a compliment fluster him so? Rukia nodded and sharply steered her eyes away from him.

Lately he had been doing this to her and it drove Rukia mad.

"Thank you, taicho, but I thought you said less talking and more practicing?"

"You are right. My apologies."

"Unless," She warily ventured, "You want to talk?"

Rukia had talked to Unohana several times over the past few months; apparently Hitsugaya would come by the infirmary, stare at it with the intent of walking in, and then shuffling away with a resigned scowl on his face. She felt it was her duty to help her captains in any way possible, even if it meant a simple chat.

"What good will talking do you? You must practice." Hitsugaya said, his brows fusing together.

"I think we can take just today off taicho. We have been practicing every day for the past three and a half months now, and I do my exercises in the morning. Surely it can't hurt?"

Hitsugaya snorted. "You are just being lazy."

"No I'm not." Rukia argued, her voice rising in annoyance.

"I do not allow laziness, Kuchiki" Hitsugaya stated flatly. "It will get you nowhere, and you will end up failing lieutenant status."

Rukia began to boil at this, and in her rage she said, "Matsumoto was lazy but you rarely reprimanded her! I suggest time to talk and ease your mind and you call it laziness!? I help you with your papers! I run errands, and I do as you ask! What else can I do?"

"You can simply do as you are told!"

"I am doing as I'm told! I'm trying to be the best temporary lieutenant I can be! I don't give a shit if you don't consider me your lieutenant—"

"You're right, I don't!"

"Then why help me? How will it benefit you?"

"Byakuya-sama asked me to!"

"You don't have to do what he asked you to do, you know!"

"Yes, I do! No matter what I have to get you to lieutenant status, no matter how much I don't want to."

"It must be so hard!" Rukia was clenching her sword with intense pressure.

"It is when you don't know the first thing about being a lieutenant!"

"Well, sorry I can't be Matsumoto!"

"Damn right! You never will be, so any effort in trying to surpass her is futile! Where she was and where you are are far from each other, and don't ever hope to close the gap. She was strong, 

and skilled, and protective over me and her squad! Though her paperwork was never done, she made up for it with her loyalty! You will never be her!! _NEVER_!"

Hitsugaya found his face wet with tears; the anger he released was not aimed at the stunned Rukia standing fearfully across from him, rather, it was the anger he pent up inside since Matsumoto's death. His shoulders shook violently as he sat back onto the grass and held his head in his hands.

Rukia lessened her grip on the sword and saw how distraught the young captain was. As she relived the moment in her mind, all she could do was smile. While sheathing her sword she walked over and embraced him lightly.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho." She whispered.

Hitsugaya felt Rukia wrap her arms around his shoulders, her head resting on the back of his neck. For the first time he did not flinch; though he was afraid to admit it, he found her scent and warmth rather relaxing. But in the back of his mind he was utterly confused.

"For what? All I did was cut you down." Hitsugaya felt guilty now.

Rukia could see hear his remorse and sighed. "No, you were releasing your emotions. You held them in for so long, and even though you used me to free yourself…well, I'm glad you did. This is why talking helps, Hitsugaya-taicho. It saves you from this excess pain."

It was new, but if it meant escaping stress, anxiety and depression, then Hitsugaya Toshirou was not going to ignore this method of talking. With a relaxed sigh he put his head up and placed a hand on her arm.

"Then in that case, you are welcome…Rukia-fukutaicho."

* * *

Authors' Note: Well, I have to admit this was one of my better chapters, and I myself enjoyed the end very much! I'm not sure how I was able to pull it together, but I did! And thanks to** BlackBelt** for the inspiration I needed to finish this chapter. Without her, I might not have finished this story at all.

I hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks!

_EvilMoose_


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Update! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is a little lengthy but everything has its importance. I do not have to make any fillers right now so there is relevance behind it all. Please, if you read it and enjoy it…review. I would do the same for you! :

Enjoy! And join the HitsuRuki army!

* * *

_**White Phoenix**_

_Chapter 7_

"Come on now taicho…" Rukia begged.

"I really don't feel up to it."

The day before, Hitsugaya was sure that talking would keep his temperament from being unstable. But as he sat before Rukia, legs crossed, he was having second thoughts about making conversation with the young Kuchiki. She said random conversation would be good for him, but the more he thought about it the more he doubted her remedy.

Rukia stared at him, mirroring his sitting position. He was being stubborn…again.

"You said you would start doing this with me once a week!" She whined.

Hitsugaya grumbled to himself. "Why not start next week?"

"I didn't get to do that with my training, did I? I feel this holds the same principle. If you don't practice it you won't be any good at it."

"I don't need to learn how to talk."

"Taicho…" Rukia warned.

"Fine, fine! How do you do this…talking thing?"

Rukia sighed with frustration; Hitsugaya really had no clue how to have a simple conversation with anyone. She wondered silently if this was what kept the grumpy captain and Matsumoto from having any kind of serious relationship. Placing her hands on her knees, she smiled.

"It is quite straightforward, actually. All you do is talk about anything you feel like discussing, whether it is about your work, the sky, or something upsetting you…"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to protest, but immediately shut it with just a glare from the agitated Rukia.

"So, go ahead and try it. Find something to talk about."

"I feel so childish," Hitsugaya grunted. Rukia raised an eyebrow in preparation to argue, but he waved his hand to pass it. "But I guess if it makes you happy I'll do it."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. _Makes me happy?..._

Hitsugaya swiveled his head around the quiet garden, his lower lip being relentlessly chewed on as he fought to think of something worth talking about. It was harder than he initially thought, and he soon found himself perturbed with the situation.

"I have nothing," He complained as sincerely as possible. Rukia fought to laugh; he was trying not to whine!

"Come now taicho," Rukia sighed, then added, "Would you like me to start off? Maybe it will help."

Hitsugaya shrugged heavily. "If you feel the need to do so."

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes. Hitsugaya was being more childish than ever, but for fear of a scolding she held her tongue tightly. She glanced around momentarily before turning back to her captain with bright eyes.

"So, I did my routine as usual this morning…" She started, eyeing Hitsugaya with an inquiring eye; He had better be taking notes. "And I ran into Renji-fukutaicho."

Without thinking, Hitsugaya asked, "How is his training going? I haven't met up with him in a couple of weeks." He kept a straight face, but his forehead was wrinkling.

_How is her running into him anything of importance?...Is this how random conversations work?_ Hitsugaya's head was buzzing with confusion and, dare he feel it, comfort.

Rukia smiled; already he was falling into the natural state of making general conversation.

"Well, I stopped him as he was heading towards Byakuya-taicho's office to ask him, and he really didn't say much. I did find out that Urahara-sama and Ichigo are both joining up to help him with his training. Apparently they have been training nearly every day for several hours. He even said Ichigo and Urahara are out of breath. He looked so worn out…poor Renji."

Hitsugaya could feel his neck heat up from the thought of Renji being with Rukia alone, and subconsciously he scratched his neck to rid himself of the irritation. Rukia did not notice.

"Oh, well, at least both of them are helping out," Hitsugaya commented, the heat vanishing once he realized how immature he was acting. "Urahara is a good teacher. After all, he did help Ichigo."

Rukia nodded. "I think that Renji will surpass my brother."

"Do you really think that, Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya asked with a skeptical scowl.

"Yes, actually I do. Nii-sama, though he won't admit it, has been losing some of his edge. It's not ageing per se, but…like Ukitake-taicho I just think the work load and stress has made him weaker. I caught him coughing the other day."

"Really…" Hitsugaya could not control his tongue; where was this conversation leading? It had nothing to do with anything. He did notice, though, that Rukia's eyes were shining with the pleasure of being relaxed. He too, surprisingly, felt relaxed.

"Yeah. He told me he got some rice ball stuck in his throat." Rukia chuckled at her brothers' attempt to cover the truth; he did not even have rice balls when she was in the room.

Hitsugaya caught himself smiling at the young Shinigami, and instantly turned his attention away from her and out towards the trees. The heat was back, and this time Rukia tilted her head.

"Are you alright, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Hunh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking…"

Rukia leaned forward. "About?"

"About…Renji attempting to fight Byakuya. I mean, if he is sick, wouldn't that be a dangerous fight for him? Maybe you should warn him." Hitsugaya was lying through his teeth, but at least she bought it.

"Yeah, right. Nii-sama listening to my advice? That's like telling him to drop his sword and quit being a Shinigami."

"If he does fight and loses, he won't be a Shinigami anyway…and if he does live he could be in critical condition."

"Since when does Hitsugaya-taicho care so much for others?" Rukia questioned, raising her eyebrows.

Hitsugaya clutched a clump of grass at his side. "It's not that, idiot. I'm saying for both sides what kind of fight would that be? Renji would have no pride in winning, and Byakuya would have no pride in losing."

"How do you have pride in losing?"

Rukia was serious; her nose crinkled in confusion.

"You know how Byakuya-taicho is, Kuchiki. If he lost to Renji without being at full strength, and he never knowing if Renji is able to fit the position of captain, he would die without pride. He wants all of Sereitei to know that his lieutenant is worthy of being captain, and dying at Renji's hand in full power will be his proudest moment. It will show that Renji has finally become strong enough to stand with the title of captain above his head and protect not only his squad, but the living world."

Rukia could only stare at him wide-eyed. Since when did Hitsugaya-taicho become so talkative and wise? Or maybe he had always been that way, but his job got the better of him? Noticing an awkward silence, she blinked and smiled.

"Wow…I had no idea what it meant to fight for the position of captain. It's very serious."

"Indeed it is. One day you will do the same."

"Do you think I will succeed?"

"The only way you will succeed is by tightening your schedule, adding more exercises to your routine, and training harder with me. How else will you achieve bankai and become stronger?"

Rukia straitened up. "What else should I do then?"

"You're a big girl. Think of some on your own. I got you started. The only thing I will coordinate is our training together."

"So…can we train some today?" Her eyes lit up with excitement.

Hitsugaya shook his head; she pouted. "I need to come up with some new tactics. We will do training tomorrow. What you need to do now is finish up that list of chores I gave you yesterday."

"But taicho I'm tired of chores! Can't I help you out with something else?"

"No! You do medial chores until I say you are done. Besides, that helps me out more than anything. Don't be lazy."

"I think _you_ are being lazy, taicho. You're only glad I'm here because I clean your office and run errands." Rukia, though she knew it made him mad, loved to spite him.

"Are you trying to upset me Kuchiki? Because if you are, it's working."

"Good! And now that I have checked off 'Irritate the captain' from my list," She said with a smile, pretending to check off on an invisible piece of paper, "I will go and finish the rest of my duties."

"I will have a new list for you tomorrow, so make sure they are indeed finished!" He said.

Rukia waved him off. "I know, I know. And by the way…I enjoyed talking to you today. You really aren't that bad at talking with people. Maybe you should do it more."

"I never had a problem talking in the first place!" He argued hotly. Rukia just shook her head softly and smiled.

"I'll see you back at your office."

She stood up, brushed herself off, and walked towards the 4-bantai headquarters with a light skip in her step. Hitsugaya could only shake his head at her retreating form.

"You remind me of her, yet you are completely different, Rukia Kuchiki."

* * *

"So, you feel like you are near completion of your training then?"

His voice was hollow, and a tinge of boredom hung on his face as he stared at the stiff board sitting across from him. There was no hint of amusement or surprise.

"Y-yes taicho."

"Could you defeat me this very moment Abarai? Could you stand up before me, raise your sword, and behead me with one swipe? Will I break a sweat in our battle?"

Renji chewed on his lip subconsciously. "N-no, m-maybe not—but…"

"Then you are not ready." Byakuya silenced him with his blunt words, leaving Renji in a state of apparent agitation. Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"I see you are frustrated with me Abarai. Were you hoping that two months of training would ready you to fight me?"

"We've trained hard every day from dawn until dusk taicho. Even Ichigo and Urahara-sama are tired! They said I was ready."

Byakuya did not seem impressed. "And that made you assume _I_ thought you were ready."

Renji fiddled with his pant leg. "W-well…"

Without the red-headed lieutenant finishing his sentence, Byakuya turned his back to Renji and began scribbling on some stray parchment. It was odd, how Byakuya did not trust anyone else's judgments but his own; then again, he was one of the more powerful captains in Sereitei and Renji trusted him without question.

"Take this to Urahara…and do not read it." Byakuya handed Renji the paper.

Renji looked down and noticed the parchment was neatly folded and stamped with a red seal that made it impossible to open and reseal discreetly. It had the sixth squad symbol in the red wax with a fancy "B" encrypted in it.

"Yessir," Renji replied quickly as he stood up and exited the dark office without another word.

Byakuya coughed heavily. "Damn."

* * *

The lights flickered ominously over his scrunched features; the glint in his eye betrayed the murderous look he otherwise would have worn. There was an air of delight seeping off of him as he diverted those piercing yellow eyes onto the small girl standing below him, a stack of papers in her arms.

"So, what is the report Rin?" His high-pitched nasally voice was laced with excitement.

"It appears that there have been traces of certain Shinigami, who were not assigned to visit the living world found in areas of Karakura town." She squealed as her captain eyed her with an intensifying curiosity.

"Really?" He inquired as he held his chin in thought, his eyes drifting to the large screen before him.

Rin shifted uncomfortably. "Y-Yes sir."

"That is where Kurosaki Ichigo lives, am I correct?" His single, large nail scraped over his jaw.

"Yes sir."

"Ah. Very interesting." He said, and then mostly to himself commented, "Kurosaki would have made a great study. Too bad he no longer visits this side of Sereitei."

He took the papers from the girl, who bowed and placed herself at the screen and quietly pressed the glowing colorful buttons on the panel without another word to her captain. His smile was, at first, that of interest, but now it grew wider as he read through the list of Shinigami found to have been in Karakura town.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho?"

"Yes, Akon, what is it now?" The captain was annoyed now that his moment was disrupted. Akon shuffled his feet.

"Should I send the list to our other captains? It may interest them to know their subordinates are moving without orders."

Mayuri smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. And…request to Yamamoto-genryusai that we have a meeting tomorrow morning regarding this. I suppose this particular incident needs to be discussed. We can't have these impudent Shinigami getting off without being reprimanded. Maybe their punishment will be to work for me as test subjects."

Akon nodded and said nothing more as he was handed the papers. Kurotsuchi waved him off towards the door, and taking that as the signal to leave, backed out with a bow. The captain still wore a smile, his eyes glowing with suppressed excitement.

"I'm guessing this will be interesting for all members involved."

* * *

Rukia was out of breath; her errands took longer than she expected, and after a run-in with Urahara and Ichigo she spent more time than needed outside of Hitsugaya's office. With a quick wave she turned heel and ran off from her friends, leaving them shaking their heads.

"She's really busting her ass isn't she?" Ichigo inquired as he turned to Urahara. He was fiddling with his hat to block the hot afternoon sun as it sunk beneath the horizon.

"Indeed she is. I hope Hitsugaya-taicho is not being too hard on her."

"Well, he doesn't have much of choice does he? I mean she's lieutenant right now."

"Yep. And when training finishes she'll be the real thing."

Ichigo's eyes shot open as he turned to face Urahara. "Seriously? I thought it was only temporary."

"Apparently not. Seems her brother wants Hitsugaya to bring Rukia to the point where she can obtain her bankai. Once there, he will assess her and decide if she is ready or not."

Ichigo became curious. "Was it just Byakuya's wish? Or did others suggest her being lieutenant? It seems odd that he would suddenly decide to train her."

Urahara shrugged his shoulders. "Now that she's sitting in the position it's easier."

"True. I just hope Hitsugaya is patient with her."

"What do you mean?" Urahara knew the Kuchiki girl fairly well, but he never considered one to have to be patient with her. Rukia seemed to be a fast learner.

"Well, she believes in training hard, but she also knows that it's good to balance between relaxing and practice. Hitsugaya seems to be the kind of person who does not believe in relaxing."

Urahara smirked and eyed Ichigo. "Oh, I beg to differ with you on that on Kurosaki."

"Huh?"

"You didn't know?"

"Well, I might if you would actually tell me!"

"Hitsugaya-taicho blew steam off on Rukia yesterday, apparently in the garden behind 4-bantai headquarters."

Ichigo furrowed his brows and his stare darkened. "Why? I highly doubt Rukia did anything wrong."

"She didn't. He just…forgot to breathe is all." Ichigo understood what Urahara was getting at; Hitsugaya kept to himself for too long, and eventually vented his emotions on the young Kuchiki. He nodded.

"I can see that. So what does it have to do with relaxing?"

"I heard from Abarai this morning that once a week they are going to schedule a talk to help him stay balanced emotionally. He was reluctant, but finally agreed."

Ichigo smiled. "She probably threatened him. Rukia is very good at that." He rubbed his chin subconsciously at the thought of a kick to the face.

"Indeed. Hopefully this will be good for both of them."

"It will be. But for now I'm hoping I'll survive the rest of Abarai's training. Byakuya said he was not done with training yet." Ichigo grunted with disdain. Urahara suddenly became distracted.

"Yes. I think we need to turn in. Tomorrow will be rigorous."

* * *

"There you are Kuchiki."

Rukia entered as silently as possible, but Hitsugaya's hearing was as impeccable as ever. She sighed heavily as she slunk towards the couch and sat down before the busy captain. He shuffled a couple of papers before he looked up at her.

"I have a meeting tomorrow morning," He stated, folding his hands. "So I will leave you to sort papers in the file cabinet until I return. I do not expect you to shun your routine of course. You must do that before you arrive."

"Yes, taicho." Rukia nodded curtly.

"Then in the afternoon we will begin training for bankai."

Rukia's eyes shot open with intense anticipation. She was finally beginning her official training; she was getting tired of doing her morning exercises by herself, and it was time for a change. Her few sparring practices with Hitsugaya were invigorating, and Rukia could not wait to begi

"Thank you Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Do not thank me. I'm doing as I'm told."

There it was again, with the hidden emotions and strained modesty. It was beginning to grate on her nerves, but instead held her tongue and stood up to leave.

"Of course. Good night Hitsugaya-taicho."

With a light bow she left the office, Hitsugaya staring after her coldly. Even after she left, the ice cold stare continued to penetrate the back of her head, and Rukia shivered subconsciously.

Hitsugaya, noting when she was gone, exhaled and his expression softened considerably. "How long can I keep doing this?"

_Doing what? Keeping yourself distanced from her?_

"Yeah…"

_You will continue keeping from her until you can come to terms with the fact that you have a deep connection with the young Kuchiki girl. And I am not just referring to the fact that you both wield ice._

"But…the connection…"

_You're afraid of it, aren't you?_

"I'm not afraid of anything." He clenched his fist.

_Yes you are Hitsugaya. You fear having feelings for another, when you had loved Matsumoto._

"I have come to terms with her death. I have moved on, though she will always be in my heart." He stated coldly as he became aggravated with the deep voice echoing in his head. It laughed.

_You may have come to terms, but you are afraid to feel for another because you fear losing her too._

"No, there is no feeling there." He lied through his teeth. "She's my temporary lieutenant, so I must look out for her, but that's it."

_Look, no one else is here. Just…say it. I'll be happy and you'll feel relieved._

"Say what exactly?" He muttered, reluctant to say anything.

_That you fear losing Rukia, which is why you distance yourself from her. You know it, and I know it, so there is no need in denying it._

"I don't fear losing her." He stated flatly.

_You're such a liar! You know that being a stubborn ass hole can hurt her more than not saying anything at all. At least admit it to yourself!_

He threw his hands up. "Fine! I fear attachment to Kuchiki because I am afraid of losing another the way I did Matsumoto. But that does not mean I have romantic feelings for her."

_Sure._

Hitsugaya put his head on the desk, his heart racing with an unnatural beat. He was unsure of why admitting to his fears scared him so much, but it did. After a few moments of deep breaths, he finally sat up and held his head lightly.

"Hyorinmaru, how do you manage to do that to me?"

The voice laughed again.

_I'm a part of you, idiot. I know everything you feel and everything you think._

"Great. If I am ever driven to insanity, I know who to blame it on."

_Always happy to help. Then again without me you would probably go insane anyway. You keep to yourself too much. Do Rukia a favor and open up for once. She does worry for you, you know. I can sense it._

Without so much as an acknowledging grunt to his other half, he stood up and left the office, the stack of papers strewn across his desk. He had a feeling it would be a restless night.

"Why would she worry for me…?"

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah…strange ending. I don't know why I did it that way. XD I'm trying to keep myself out of writer's block, for the sake of those who do review my story! So I apologize for the strange conversation between Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru. Interesting concept I guess.

Next chapter will be up in about two weeks depending on my homework schedule…AND REVIEWS. Come on people…8 reviews for one chapter? That doesn't make me want to update...honestly. I don't want to hold the story above anyone's head…but it's seriously not fair! I write for your enjoyment as well as my own, but it's nice to see it in writing that you enjoy it.

Review please! :)

_Evilmoose_


	8. Chapter 8

Authors' Note: Alright guys…I am SO sorry for the slow update, but I have only a week left of school before the summer and I have been doing presentations and papers out of my ass, so I have been unable to do anything else.

Also this chapter may have some surprises…but it is slow, so don't complain about it and whatnot. I don't have time to fix anything or make it more interesting for you. Not all stories are interesting 100 of the time.

So anyway…please read and review!!

* * *

**White Phoenix**

_Chapter 8_

"Alright, alright…settle down please."

The commotion in the meeting room simmered down to a mere whisper, each captain eyeing one another as if they committed a horrible crime. Some still rubbed sleep out of their eyes; the bulging red veins were a dead give-away of staying up late the night before.

Yamamoto sat at the head, his fingers laced together in a thoughtful manner. The current state of his energy was unknown.

"I suppose you all know why you are here?" He asked with an inquisitive tone in his voice.

None answered.

He brushed his hand over his beard. "I see. Mayuri-sama, would you care to explain?" Yamamoto opened his hand towards the empty floor, allowing the strange captain to take the stage.

Mayuri stood up and took center floor, a grin on his face. There was something hidden behind his malignant stare, but some did not care, and others grumbled incoherent complaints under their breath. He was too cheerful this morning.

"It is apparent that you received the order to meet this morning, and I do apologize for the late notice…"

The hateful glares began to multiply around the room; many captains did not know until close to midnight while doing paperwork.

"But this meeting was essential as me and my research team has found some interesting news I think would interest everyone sitting in this room."

Hate turned to curiosity, and many sat more erect. Mayuri's toothy grin widened.

"Around four o'clock yesterday afternoon, I received a stack of papers concerning the living world, and the comings and goings of our Shinigami. As I read, I noticed that there were some 

strange appearances and pulses of reiatsu from some of our subordinates…that are not supposed to be in the living world at the present time."

Whispers and hushed exclamations of alarm crashed like a wave over the captains, the voices a resounding hum in one's ear. Yamamoto clapped his hands once to silence them, and in moments all was silent again. A muffled shuffle of clothes could be heard.

"There is no need to ruffle feathers now Mayuri," Yamamoto warned, his squinted beady eyes staring the captain down as if challenging him. Mayuri put his hands up in defense.

"I'm only explaining what I discovered, Yamamoto-soutaichou. It was not a means to cause panic." Although what he said was true, the twisted captain loved watching them squirm with anticipation.

Yamamoto waved a hand. "I understand. Anyway, please continue."

Mayuri bowed. "Thank you. Of course as you know, I studied the reiatsu patterns discovered on the radar, and…" He trailed off, thinking, and then said, "I found four whose reiatsu should not have been there."

"And could you tell us these four?" It was Byakuya; he seemed on edge.

"Of course Byakuya-sama." Mayuri replied with a sickeningly sweet voice. Byakuya shuddered inside. "The four were—"He looked at his paper. "—Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia—"

Hitsugaya, who had not been at full attention, heard the names of his comrades escape Kurotsuchi's lips. He suddenly bore all of his attention down on him; Mayuri sensed this and turned to face the white haired captain, and the elder Kuchiki sitting beside him.

Byakuya's expression was unreadable, but Hitsugaya could feel his reiatsu rise in the compact room. Hitsugaya guessed Byakuya was troubled over Renji and Rukia seeing as he had an association with them.

"May I be excused, Yamamoto-soutaichou? I have urgent business to attend to." Hitsugaya's eyes glazed over as he turned to look at the head-captain.

Yamamoto nodded numbly. "Of course."

Without looking back at the scene, he stood swiftly and pushed his way out of the room towards his office; he hoped Rukia was already there sorting files into the drawers. He was in no mood to catch her running up and down Sereitei.

The remaining captains watched with interest as the short man shuffled out of the room with great speed, and then turned their attention back to Mayuri as he cleared his throat. It seemed he enjoyed the attention.

"The names are…Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Hinamori Momo, and…" He stopped and read the last name several times before it struck him, and his face contorted in utter bewilderment. The room held its breath as he pulled the paper close to his face, then drew back. The cynical smile vanished from his face.

"…and…Matsumoto Rangiku."

* * *

Rukia sorted report after report, her fingers aching from the amount of paper she had already slipped into the manila folders over the short amount of time. The morning routine took a toll on her; she had to be up earlier to ensure her captain would not find her absent. The sun was just rising in the window.

She found it odd, this sudden captains' meeting. It was not like Yamamoto to call them together at such short notice, let alone organize it so early in the morning. Rukia guessed that Hitsugaya-taichou was just as tired as she was, and he must be quite grouchy. She prepared herself for his arrival and his usual grunt-responses.

"RUKIA!"

It was far from a grunt.

Rukia turned her head towards the office door, and it was still shut.

"Rukia, you better be in there!"

She shuddered, but timidly answered, "I'm here taichou."

He burst through the door, his face reddened with anger and humiliation. Rukia could barely stand up before he strode over to her and glowered at her menacingly. She fought to stay calm; the fire in his eyes was scarier than Aizen himself.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He exploded, his knuckles whitening.

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

Rukia hunched her shoulders and put her hands in front of her for defense. "I'm not playing dumb taichou! What are you talking about?"

"You disobeyed orders!" Hitsugaya stated hotly.

"I'm doing as you asked! I even got up early to do my train—"

"I'm not talking about that you idiot! I'm talking about disobeying Yamamoto's orders!"

Rukia's eyes darkened in confusion as she stared at her red-faced captain, who looked just like a cherry with whipped cream on top. As she stood and thought, the frustration rose within Hitsugaya. He was fighting to stay level, but the captain's side of him took over.

"He directly ordered all subordinates, no matter their rank, to stay in Sereitei unless given direct permission to enter the real world! You deliberately disobeyed orders and went to Karakura town, didn't you!? After you were told not to!"

"But taichou I didn't—"

"Does Urahara know about this?! I think one of us needs to take a visit and see what he knows. And Kurosaki too!" Hitsugaya's blood pressure rose as he thought of Rukia meeting up with the orange-haired brat.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia cried out, her heart pounding in her head.

"And you!" He exclaimed pointing a finger in her face, "You will be confined to this office each and every day! You will go home to Byakuya-taichou at night, wake up, do your training, and then come here. No more running errands outside of this room!"

"But if you would just let me—"

"No. There will be no training for bankai today, and maybe not _any_ day."

Rukia's eyes began to burn with tears as she stared at Hitsugaya. How could he accuse her of something she never did, and refuse her explanation? Without saying another word to him, she walked over and sat on the couch, quietly holding her arms in her hands.

Hitsugaya took in a deep breath to calm himself, knowing that holding all of this anger would give him a headache. Resigned, he shuffled over to his desk and slumped into his cushioned chair. It had been a long day already.

"I didn't do it."

Hitsugaya looked up from rubbing his temples. "Excuse me?"

She turned and looked at him coldly. "I said I didn't do it."

* * *

"Matsumoto Rangiku?" Yamamoto's head rose in curiosity, his nearly closed eyes squinting all the more.

Kurotsuchi looked over the paper several times. From the shock writhing on his features, each person knew that the demented captain never took into account before the meeting that the 

strawberry blonde was no longer present. He dropped the paper at his side and looked to the head-captain.

"Luck happened upon you Kurotsuchi," Ukitake finally graced the room with his voice, "If Hitsugaya-taichou had been in here—"

"Let us not think about that," Yamamoto cut off the sickly captain before he could finish the sentence. Ukitake nodded in approval and bowed his head. "For now, I need to adjourn this meeting and allow Mayuri some time to dig into this."

"Of course, soutaichou. And I shall keep this confidential, yes?"

"Yes. Hitsugaya must not find out about what you have found. If he does…well, I'm not sure what would happen. But all who are present here today must promise to keep this amongst themselves."

"What about Abarai and Rukia?" Byakuya's perturbed glare scanned the room until it rested on the head-captain. "Do I have a right to speak to them regarding this matter?"

"About Rangiku?"

Byakuya shook his head. "No, regarding their escapades to the living world."

"Ah. Well, it is best you leave Rukia to Hitsugaya, since she is under him now. Abarai you have full permission to do whatever you need to do." Byakuya nodded and slightly squirmed with unease; he was ready to jump on the red-head, and inside wondered what the short-tempered captain would do to Rukia.

* * *

"I said I don't want to discuss it," He said dully, flipping through papers.

"That is not fair taichou. What if I told you that I have never left Sereitei and that you of all people should know that!" Rukia half-screamed; her frustration was seeping unwillingly out of her. Hitsugaya looked up, this time curiosity lacing his furrowed brow.

"How would I know your comings and goings? Is it truly my fault that you disobeyed direct orders?"

"That's the thing! I didn't disobey any orders, because I never stepped foot in the real world. I haven't had any time!"

"You are not stupid. You could figure out a way."

"Why would I want to? I have no reason." She took half-compliment from his words.

_Kurosaki…_ "What about going to see your friends?" Hitsugaya asked, beating around Kurosaki's name.

Rukia looked bewildered. "Oh, well when I talked to Ichigo the other day after his training with Renji…"

Hitsugaya zoned out and the wheels in his head began to turn, the room falling away and an infinite darkness taking over him as he thought. _That's right…Kurosaki is here in Sereitei with Renji and Urahara…which means that she wouldn't have gone to see him…and...and Urahara was not present in the real world either! This could make for someone slipping out…or _something_…_

"Taichou? Hello! Are you there?" She waved a hand in front of his face. When he came back to reality Rukia was hanging over his desk, a concerned glaze in her eyes. Hitsugaya pulled back slightly to focus on her violet orbs.

"Hunh? Oh yeah...I'm here." There was a sullen hint to his voice.

Rukia tilted her head. "Something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, what all did you say before?" His head was still buzzing; there was no way he could accuse Rukia of something as big as this…at least as big as he thinks it is. He hoped he could use her reasoning to forgive her.

She sighed. "I was saying that I talked to Ichigo, and he said that everyone is extremely busy with school and other matters. If you remember several of them are taking their entrance exams into college. Ichigo is taking over the family business so that's why he can afford to be here. There is no reason for me to be there. I promise—"

"I believe you Rukia."

She stopped, stunned and stared at his face; there was an indescribable expression that confused the raven-haired girl beyond belief. One moment he was fuming, the next, almost depressed.

"O-okay…"

"You really have no reason to be there, so I cannot sit here and accuse you of something you may not have done…what I don't understand is how you popped up on radar."

"That would be something to ask Kurotsuchi-taichou. Maybe he's coming up with some interesting information as we speak. I highly doubt the meeting has lasted this long."

Hitsugaya still seemed distracted but nodded.

* * *

Renji inhaled deeply as he hoisted his sword to come even with his eyes; the tip was pointing directly at the orange-haired teen that stood in his bankai form, sword also poised straight ahead. Ichigo's penetrating eyes were scrunched in concentration.

"I'm guessing you aren't done yet, eh, Abarai?" Ichigo breathed out heavily.

Renji shook his head. "Damn right! If you're still standing, I'm not done."

"Good, good." Urahara clapped lightly, his sandals clacking on the dusty rocks. "You have not defeated your opponent if he is still standing."

Ichigo laughed heartily. "Just 'cause they are on the ground doesn't mean they're done either. I've learned that the hard way." He held his chest lightly as he remembered Ulquiorra and the deadly hole the bastard left in his chest.

"Right," Renji said, blinking. "So when you fall down I'll keep hitting you until I think you're dead."

"You're funny." Ichigo stated dully as he positioned his shoulders.

"And you're about to be defeated." Renji replied haughtily as he slashed his sword at a forty-five degree angle in front of him. Ichigo smirked.

"Let's go then!"

Ichigo shifted his feet to gain balance before he pushed off towards his red-headed opponent, leaving an intense wave of dust in his wake. Urahara coughed lightly as the flying dirt covered him completely.

"Fine by me, brat!" Renji obliged as he lifted his sword above his head and touched the hilt. "Howl, Zabimaru!" As his hand delicately slipped down the blade, the jagged edges of Zabimaru began to appear.

Ichigo laughed as he touched his face and raked his fingers across, a hollow mask appearing in pieces. Yellow eyes replaced his golden brown ones; they were glowing with a dark desire that Ichigo had not yet fully mastered. Against his will he raised his sword, a devious cackle rising in his throat. He took a menacing step towards Renji.

Renji pulled himself to a stop. He was in mid-step, Zabimaru poised to attack, when Ichigo's face suddenly transformed. The reiatsu in the underground rose considerably, and even Urahara raised a fan against his face.

"Ichigo…you—"

"That's right Abarai. Come and defeat me now." His sinister laugh resounded amongst the sand and rocks. Renji stood stock still.

"Urahara! You know I couldn't defeat him in this form!" Renji pointed an accusing sword-tip at the blonde-haired man who stood quite a distance away. "Did you tell him to do this!?"

Urahara continued to wave his fan lightly. "I didn't tell him to do anything." Renji only growled at the response.

"What are you waiting for, Renji? Come and defeat me like you promised! Don't hold back now!"

"I…"

Suddenly a powerful wind burst through the open arena, all three men holding their hands in front of their faces to deflect the flying rocks. Renji could feel anger and disappointment flooding throughout the room, and suddenly he knew who it was. His knees felt weak.

"Ah, Byakuya-sama!" Urahara sang sweetly as he lowered his arms.

Byakuya passed by them both and headed straight for Renji, his body as stiff as a board. Renji could only swallow hard as his captain neared him, the reiatsu stronger than ever. He fought to stay standing.

"You will come with me, now!" Byakuya ordered as he grabbed Renji by the hair and drug him away.

"Yes—ouch!—I can follow you—ouch!—let go of my hair taichou!—ouch!—I can follow without you pulling me!"

Byakuya stopped and let go of him. Renji rubbed his head.

"What the hell were you thinking Abarai!?" Byakuya exploded, his normally calm personality vanished.

"What are you talking about taichou? I was just here practicing—"

"And making secret trips to the real world in between?! I would not have expected this of you."

"The real world…what?" Renji looked around to see Ichigo and Urahara exchange a perplexed glance.

Byakuya's nostrils flared. "Don't insult me Abarai, or so help me…"

"Umm…if I may make a statement…" It was Urahara; he lowered his fan, and his face was serious.

"And what would that be, Kisuke? Trying to protect him?"

"Yes, because we have proof he never entered the living world."

"Well, until you can prove it to me on paper then I will not hear any more of it! According to Kurotsuchi he was in the living world, and the radar photos prove it. If Abarai can show me visual proof he was never there, then I will believe him. Until then, he is forbidden to obtain captain's rank."

Without hearing another word from any of the three, Byakuya stormed away and left the underground room silently. Renji could only stare after him in shock.

"Renji…?" Ichigo's hollow form dissipated moments after Byakuya arrived; his mental state was clear enough to understand the situation. "Renji, are you alright?"

"I can't obtain captain's rank now…" His voice dropped an octave and the fire in his eyes vanished. Renji looked empty.

Urahara clasped a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to straighten this out Abarai. There is no sense in you losing this privilege when we know you are innocent."

"Tell that to Byakuya-taichou."

"We will," Ichigo butted in, "After we get more information."

"Yes… getting more information…"

Urahara flipped out his fan and grinned, Ichigo and Renji passing each other a worried stare. What was he up to…?

Renji pulled his head back. "What are you thinking Urahara?"

"Nothing you need to know right now freeloader. I think you need to head back to Byakuya-sama for now. He may swipe your head off otherwise."

"I'm not a freeloader!"

"Until you can prove it on paper, then I don't want to hear another word about it!" Urahara imitated the serious Kuchiki with an almost creepy likeness. Renji scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine, if I have to." Renji sheathed his sword and stormed off, making his way out of the underground.

Ichigo looked over at Urahara; the glaze in his eyes was distant and thoughtful. "What _are_ you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…" Urahara said lightly, "That I can find ways to get this information without going directly to Kurotsuchi."

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it a little bit! I'm really trying my best to make it suspenseful…but I don't really think I'm doing a good job. Heh…I apologize if you don't like it, but don't give me flame shit. It doesn't do anything.

Please review!! It would make me oh so happy! And again I can hold the next chapter until I feel I get enough reviews to move on. I want to know that people enjoy it! If you're going to take time to press the little button…type a few words of encouragement. Plleeease?

Next chapter up…whenever I feel like posting it! Join the HitsuRuki army!

_Evilmoose_


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Well, well! It looks like I have returned from the world of darkness! If you have been waiting and searching for the new chapter of White Phoenix, then look no further! Welcome to chapter 9! I hope you all enjoy it, and please send a little review my way; it makes very happy and gives me encouragement.

Dedication: BlackBelt

* * *

**White Phoenix**

_Chapter 9_

A couple of days had passed since the awkward captain's meeting and Hitsugaya's explosion on Rukia. The white-haired captain still seemed shaken by the whole situation, but to Rukia he was still the same grumpy captain who only cared about paperwork. She sighed as another file shuffled into the oversized filing cabinet; the morning exercises were beginning to wear her down.

"When you are done with that, I have a few more files for you to alphabetize for me." Hitsugaya said sternly as he dropped the stack of papers in the chair next to his desk. Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yes, taichou."

The silence between them was beginning to eat away at their insides like a parasite, but neither would budge to say a word to the other. Rukia was always close to speaking up, but each time she would catch a shadow over his face and she held her tongue. Hitsugaya flipped through some papers and set them on the desk quietly. "Rukia."

Rukia set her papers down and swallowed. "Y-yes taichou?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Rukia tilted her head; Hitsugaya avoided her gaze like the plague.

"About what's going on around here."

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "It seems pretty normal to me. Unless you are referring to my work…is it bad? Do I need to cut training? Or should I—"

"No. You are doing a good job. And that's exactly why we need to talk."

"I still do not follow Hitsugaya-taichou…" In an instant Rukia caught her captains' distant expression and suddenly felt embarrassed. "I apologize."

He waved his hand. "No need."

The silence crashed down on the room with such impact that Rukia felt slightly weakened as she sat under Hitsugaya's far-off gaze. His eyes, though they were looking right at her, seemed to be staring through her at something that she could not see. Not once did he blink. She fidgeted.

"T-taichou?"

"I'd like to start your bankai training soon."

Rukia caught her breath. "But I thought my morning training was essential the first few months—"

"It _is_ essential," Hitsugaya emphasized with a point of the finger. "But so is combat training and focus training."

"Focus training?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes. You cannot fight properly without focus. A slip of the mind and…" Her captain made a motion across his neck like he was slicing his head off with his finger. "You fail."

Rukia swallowed hard. For some reason she could tell that this training was going to be more difficult than her daily exercise around Sereitei. It was definitely more difficult than filing papers in a comfy office. Her heart began to race at the thought of it. "So when do I start this training?"

"In about one week. I'd like you to focus on your morning training a little while longer. Your added workouts will not be easy." He seemed to smile at the thought of running her ragged and obeying every command without question. She sighed; he was so domineering. "Okay. I will be prepared."

Hitsugaya nodded stiffly and scribbled on a scrap of parchment hastily. "I need you to do these few things for me, if you would." Rukia was taken back; never did he make it sound like a request. She took the parchment warily and bowed. Hitsugaya caught her eye.

"If…if you sense anything strange…" Hitsugaya started, eyeing Rukia with a shimmer that caught her breath, "…do not hesitate to tell me."

"Of course taichou."

With a light bow she slid out of the room, leaving Hitsugaya all alone again. He looked to the door where she exited so quietly, then back at his horrendous stack of papers. The sun was so bright he could not even read the words clearly. It was best that he sent her off instead of completing her stack of files.

Shoving his papers away, Hitsugaya could feel the darkness settling in over his heart; the darkness that he felt when he saw Matsumoto's dying face that horrible night. He placed his forehead on the desk gently, squeezing his eyes shut so tight that he could feel his head pounding behind them.

_Matsumoto…are you there?_

"_Hello, Hitsugaya Taichou."_

"_Matsumoto!?" Hitsugaya glanced around wildly but all he could see was darkness._

"_Yes, it's me. Don't be so alarmed."_

"_Why wouldn't I be alarmed? I didn't think you would respond!"His head was pounding in his ears._

"_That does not mean I can't communicate with you this one last time. I felt this to be important."_

_Hitsugaya's headache temporarily subsided as he stared into the dark. "…so that's it then."_

"_It was the only way I could come back and speak with you taichou! There was no other way!" She pleaded._

"_It's fine, Rangiku." He breathed, just content to hear her voice. "Please, what do you have to say?"_

"_It's about Rukia."_

"_What about her?"_

"_Don't treat her the way you do, taichou."_

_Hitsugaya crossed his arms. "You came here to lecture me?"_

"_No no…not like that. Just…our relationship was different than yours is with her. We had our own way of communication. Make an effort to make HER your lieutenant. She is not me."_

"_I know that! No one can ever be you Matsumoto. Ever!"_

_He caught a faint giggle. "We both know that taichou. Calm down. It's just that…I am worried about her. She…she seems sad."_

_Silence._

"_Anything else Matsumoto?"_

"_Yes. I have a favor to ask of you before my time with you ends. As your friend and former lieutenant."_

"_And that would be?"_

'_For you to move forward. That's what has kept me connected here Toshirou. Because you haven't let go, I cannot pass on. You have to move forward, for me. I will always be in your heart…"_

"_No…Matsumoto, I can't. Please!"_

_Her voice began to fade. "You have to go on Toshirou! Look at the happiness in front of you! There's more to your world than you know!"_

"_Please don't go!" He tried to run, but stood stock still._

"…_go forward…"_

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya cried out as he threw his head up and glanced around his office; the sun was beginning to reach the top of the wall, its orange and red colors splashing over the white surfaces like blood. He wiped beads of sweat from his brow.

"…taichou?...are you alright?"

Hitsugaya jumped at the sound of a soft voice and turned his head to see Rukia standing in the doorway. Her eyebrows were furrowed with worry and fear; he relaxed his shoulders, but only slightly.

"Taichou?"

"…I'm fine Kuchiki." He whispered hoarsely, raking his hands through his limp hair. Rukia shook her head and shut the door behind her. "You don't look fine."

"I said I'm fine!" Hitsugaya snapped.

Rukia took a few steps back and dropped her head. "Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude." He did not respond; her heart quivered. "Should I go for the night?"

Hitsugaya took a quick look at the setting sun, then back towards his new lieutenant. Her eyes were glazed over with the sadness that Matsumoto saw, and…did he catch a glimpse of loneliness? Suddenly he felt his heart ache for her. Maybe…maybe this was why Matsumoto was so concerned for the young Kuchiki.

"…Rukia."

The raven-haired girl looked up to her captain, the sadness and loneliness gone from her eyes. They were replaced with a loyalty that he had not yet seen before. Or was it always there, and he never took the time to notice?

"Yes, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Please, take a walk with me."

She looked taken back, but she nodded and smiled. "Of course Hitsugaya-taichou."

Was it his imagination, or did his heart skip a beat when she smiled?

* * *

"Oi, Ichigo!"

The orange-haired teen barely glanced up at the call of his name; his mind was flooded with the images of the past days' events. There had been so many confusing statements and accusations that he could barely keep his mind on one. After he offered a helping hand to Urahara, he had done nothing but fight off a constant headache. Rukia and Renji had been accused of entering the real world that much he knew. Hitsugaya let Rukia off the hook, but Ichigo had a feeling the young captain would not drop the issue so quickly. As for Renji…well, he was the reason Ichigo found himself at his desk day and night. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and looked at the parchment he was writing for Urahara. He was having Ichigo write fake letters to Captain Kurotsuchi in attempts to make the twisted captain believe that Urahara was asking for information legally.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo fell out of his chair and looked up to see an impatient Renji standing over him, tapping his foot. He grunted and stood to face his comrade. "You know you could just tap me on the shoulder Renji."

"Yeah, and have my arm nearly taken off like last time? No thanks!" Renji waved his hands in front of him. Ichigo could only laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So, what the hell do you want anyway?"

Renji's face contorted with frustration. "I just…wanted to see how far along you and Urahara were with this investigation."

"We're working on it the best we can Renji. I don't want you to be held back from captain's rank just as much as you do."

"Thanks Ichigo." Renji threw himself into a nearby chair. "It's driving me crazy knowing that no matter what I do, Byakuya-taichou will not listen to me."

Ichigo reached out and clasped his friend's shoulder. More than anyone, Ichigo was the one who probably understood Renji's frustration the best. Ichigo smirked at him.

"Don't let that bastard get the best of you okay? Me and Urahara will get down to the bottom of it." Renji smiled and nodded gratefully as he stood from the chair. "Thanks. I guess I better head back to the barracks. Byakuya won't be happy if he sees me around you."

Ichigo nodded and waved as his tattooed friend shuffled out of the room. The quiet engulfed the room once more; suddenly Ichigo felt his meager sleep time catching up to him as his eyes became heavy and dry.

"Yo! Ichigo!"

"Dammit! What is your problem Urahara!?"

Urahara stood over the tall teen with a triumphant smirk playing on his face. Ichigo had once again found himself on the floor, the chair fallen over next to him. He grunted at Urahara as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I was just coming to check up on you. How is the letter going?" Urahara grabbed the parchment off of the table and began glancing at it.

"It's coming fine. What have you found out so far? Anything other than what we have already heard from Toshirou, Byakuya, Rukia and Renji?"

"The only thing I can seem to grab from the captains is that there's more to this radar reading than meets the eye."

"Like what, exactly? I don't follow."

Urahara opened his fan with the sound of a 'clack'. "Like, maybe there were more readings on the radar than just Rukia and Renji. I can't seem to get the captains to discuss matters with me. Their fingers begin to twitch at the mentioning of it."

"Who else, I wonder? If that is the case." Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows in concentration; the sleep from his eyes seemed to temporarily vanish.

"I am not sure. But one thing I do know: There was a reading on the radar that has every captain in Seireitei spooked beyond belief."

"And you are working on finding this information?"

Urahara smiled. "Of course I am. But I need this one last letter in order to ensure that Kurotsuchi does not suspect my snooping around. Forged letters will keep them off of my heels, even if just for a moment."

"Well, I'm glad that's the last one. I was tired of making up your bullshit." Ichigo replied with a growl.

Urahara read the letter over once, and then looked up at Ichigo with a glint of surprise in his shadowed eyes.

"I believe that this one may give us away, Ichigo."

Ichigo blinked. "And how's that?"

The former-captain flashed the letter in Ichigo's face. "Urethra? I highly doubt that's how you spell my name."

"It's not my fault I'm tired and can't focus! You're the one who has had me running for almost three days straight! Why didn't you ever consider writing your own damn fake letters?!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to make fun of me."

Ichigo's face turned red with anger. "Right! As if I would give you such a ridiculous name on purpose!"

"My question is: What the HELL were you thinking about? You couldn't have just randomly written that word for no apparent reason."

"How am I supposed to know what I'm thinking about when I'm half asleep?! Sheesh! You're a really annoying old man, you know that?"

Urahara laughed and shut his fan. "If I didn't know that then I wouldn't be pissing you off intentionally right now."

"GRAAAAH!"

Urahara laughed again.

* * *

The night was dead silent; she could only hear the sound of her heart pounding in her head as she walked next to the white-haired captain. His hair gave off an eerie glow in the rising moonlight. They had been walking for over an hour and neither said a word to the other, making Rukia feel more and more nervous by the minute. She tried to swallow.

"Rukia."

She almost hated when he started their conversations this way; it felt almost demeaning. Still, she shoved away her irritation and looked to her captain.

"Y-yes taichou?"

Hitsugaya did not look her in the eye. "Do I treat you right?" Rukia raised her eyebrow. "As a lieutenant, of course."

"Why do you ask that? You should know the answer." Suddenly Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he looked at the young Kuchiki fearfully.

"So, I don't treat you well?"

Rukia waved her hands rapidly. "No, you treat me fine taichou! Don't worry. I didn't mean it that way." His shoulders dropped and his eyes softened, catching Rukia off guard. "That's good."

The wind whipped past them, bringing with it a chill that Rukia could not seem to explain; it was not even fall yet. She glanced at Hitsugaya.

His features were softly outlined in the moonlight, but his expression became hard and concentrated. Rukia could never figure out what he was truly thinking, and it was beginning to crawl under her skin like an itch she could not scratch.

"Are…are you alright taichou?" She asked hesitantly. Hitsugaya turned and looked at her sharply.

"Yes. Why would you ask that?"

"Because you are acting strange."

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and huffed. Kuchiki was feeling bold. "I never act strange."

"That is a lie and you know it."

His face became red. "So now you want to call me a liar!?"

"Considering the fact that you are lying, yes! What am I supposed to call you? A truth-er?!"

"What the _hell_ is a truth-er? Is that even a word!?"

Rukia came about one foot from the young captains' face, her ears hot with anger. "It is in **my** dictionary! What are you going to do about it!? That's one thing you can't rewrite!"

Suddenly Hitsugaya's demeanor changed, and his spiritual pressure dropped a considerable amount. Rukia stopped her heated rant and stared at him fearfully. "T-taichou? I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"You're right."

"Huh?"

"I said: You're right. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

Rukia shook her head. "No. But I am still sorry. I was out of line."

"And so was I."

For the first time, the tone in Hitsugaya's voice was gentle; it was the same, gruff attitude, but there was a gentle edge to it that Rukia was not expecting. If it weren't for him standing there, she might have fallen over from shock. She smiled. "You are strange."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

She sighed and walked ahead of him. "Nothing, taichou. Just know that it is not a bad thing." He caught up to her slowly and a faint sigh escaped his lips. "Fine."

"Y'know taichou? I quite enjoyed our walk."

"It's not over yet. We are still walking. And how was it enjoyable? We argued."

Rukia giggled. Hitsugaya could feel his cheeks grow warm. "I was just stating that I am enjoying the walk. And as for that argument…it really wasn't an argument. I saw more as a…a way to open up our communication."

He raised an eyebrow. "And you call me strange?" She merely smiled. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Well, then I guess that makes you strange, too."

"Then we make a good team."

Hitsugaya stopped walking and could only turn back stare at the Kuchiki standing before him. The moon turned her hair a blackish-purple, and her eyes shimmered with silver. When Rukia noticed her captain staring at her, she could only smile and shrug her shoulders. Was this what Matsumoto meant by treating Rukia as a different person, and creating their own relationship?

"Whatever you say, Kuchiki."

"I know." She walked ahead of him. Hitsugaya could only sigh, but in his heart he felt a glimpse of warmth that he thought would never return.

* * *

Urahara could only stare at the report in front of him; his mouth was hanging open, leaving Ichigo to pace around waiting for an explanation.

"Come on Urahara! What is going on? What does that damn paper say?"

Urahara kept his hat down. "Ichigo? Do you believe that it is possible to die in Seireitei, then return to the real world?"

"No…Yes. What? I mean…maybe it's possible? Why are you asking me this?"

"Because," Urahara looked up at Ichigo with such a serious expression it nearly knocked him off of his feet, "If it is possible, Matsumoto Rangiku was spotted on that radar. Along with Hinamori Momo, who is supposed to be under surveillance."

"That can't be possible. Matsumoto was killed in battle."

"I know this, and you know this, and so does everyone else. That must be why the captains are so on edge."

"Yeah…wait, how did you get this information?"

The strange former captain could only smile. "I told you I would find a way to get it, didn't I? You are such a nosy brat."

"Who are you calling a nosy brat!? You are the one who is sneaking behind Kurotsuchi's back to get this confidential information!"

"Well, you're standing here with me listening to it. So you are partial to blame as well." There was a glint of humor in his eye. Ichigo growled. "You're lucky I don't want to fight with you, old man."

"If I recall, this 'old man' beat your ass last time." He patted his muscles.

Ichigo sighed in resignation. "You are impossible."

"Thank you!" Urahara smiled.

* * *

"It's all going according to plan taichou."

"Good. So now all of Seireitei is in an uproar. There is too much confusion and panic to see past their own noses. You have done well."

"What about Urahara and Ichigo?" There was a hint of fear in their voice. A deep chuckle came from their captain.

"Do you honestly think they will find out the truth in time? And even for the Kuchiki girl, do you think that she will make bankai in time to save the ones she cares about? The chances of either are very slim. Do you have any faith in me lieutenant? That I can exert revenge for us both?"

"Of course I do taichou. I will not question you again."

The captain passed a twisted smile. "Excellent."

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry to leave it on this, but it wouldn't be any fun if I simply gave it all away to you! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and that you will be here for the next installment of White Phoenix! Thank you for reading! Please review, it makes me happy.

I will have the next chapter up before next year, I promise. But it will not be right away, as I have school to worry about. So give me a minimum of two months, okay?

Again, please review, and join me for the next update!

_Evilmoose~_


End file.
